Eiri finally Marries Shuichi
by Jay Yates
Summary: Eiri finally works up the courage to tell Shuichi how he feels and asks him to marry him. How will Shuichi react? Who is falling in love with Ryuichi. Find out. Yaoi of course.
1. Default Chapter

_**Eiri Finally Marries Shuichi**_

Chapter one

It has been five years since our lovers met. Since then, not much has changed. Eiri is still mean to Shuichi without meaning to be, Shuichi is still the lead singer for Bad Luck, and is still madly in love with Eiri. And so, our story begins.

It begins with Eiri sitting at his desk typing. He looks at the clock. It is 7:30. "Where is he? He should have been here an hour ago. If he thinks that he is getting sex tonight, he is sadly mistaken. Still, I love him anyways. Why can't I just tell him that?" Eiri begins to remember all of the things that they have done together over the years. He notices a picture on his desk of them together. He smiles. He then notices a picture of Tohma and Mika next to it. He remembers that they got married only after three years of dating. He thinks that it is time to tell Shuichi that he loves him and ask him to marry him. Just them the phone rings. "Hello."

"Yuki?" It was Shuichi. He sounded nervous.

"Shuichi?" Eiri said with an annoyed tone. "Why aren't you home yet? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I know, but K made me go shopping for a new wardrobe for the band and wouldn't let me near a phone. I am so sorry, please don't be mad."

Eiri knew what kind of person K was. He was the kind that wouldn't take no for an answer. Eiri could feel his temper rising but only was able to say, "Just come home soon."

Both seemed to notice that he was being unusually nice to Shuichi for being late for Shuichi said, "I will right there," and hung up the phone.

Eiri knew immediately what Shuichi was going to expect when he got home and wasn't going to give it to him. He was right. As soon as Shuichi got home he was trying to seduce Eiri. Eiri, without telling Shuichi, had built up a bit of a resistance to Shuichi's seducing. It would only work if Eiri was dead set against having sex with him at that time. Tonight's resistance held up, but only barely. Shuichi finally gave up, realizing that Eiri wasn't going to sleep with him, and went to bed. Eiri watched Shuichi as he slept. Watching his lover sleep was something he loved doing. He thought that Shuichi looked even more innocent when he slept. To keep his member from going hard, he left the room. But before he left, he went over to Shuichi gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you, Shuichi." He went back to his study and started typing again, but found it usually difficult to concentrate. He kept staring at the pictures on his desk and remembering what he just said to Shuichi. He finally said out loud, "I am going to do it. I am going to ask him to marry me." He regretted saying it out loud instantly. He walked out of the room to the couch were Shuichi slept and saw that he hadn't heard him. So he went to bed, but he didn't know that Shuichi did actually hear him because he was standing just outside the door watching him. A smile came across his face before he fell back to sleep.


	2. Tohma's Feelings

The next morning Shuichi was even more energetic than usual. He just couldn't sit still because of what he heard Eiri say last night. Shuichi's behavior, on the other hand, was annoying Eiri. So he said to him, "Why are we so happy this morning? You're just like you did the morning after we did it for the first time."

Shuichi turned to him with a big smile on his face and said, "Oh, no reason. I am just really happy for some reason."

Eiri had the strangest feeling that Shuichi new something that he didn't. But didn't care because was going to go out and find an engagement ring after Shuichi left for work.

"Well, I'm off," said Shuichi as he headed for the door. "See you later."

When Shuichi closed the door, Eiri quickly got up to go into his room to change. When he was done he went straight for the phone book to find the jewelry section. While he was looking at all of the store names, the doorbell rang. Eiri choose to ignore it, but it rang again. So he got up thinking that Shuichi had left both his key and something he needed inside. When he opened the door, he wasn't facing Shuichi, but was facing Tohma. He let out a sigh and said, "What do you want."

Tohma smiled and said, "Just to see how you are doing. May I come in?" Eiri sighed again and moved so Tohma could get in. Tohma walked in and said, "So, how are your Eiri?

Eiri looked at him and then remembered that he left the phone book wide open on the couch. He turned and walked towards the living room while saying, "Fine. What do you want Seguchi?" He hurried into the living room, not knowing that Tohma was on his heels. Eiri went straight for the phonebook to close it. But it was to late. Tohma had seen want the phonebook was open to.

Tohma looked at Eiri with a curious face and said, "What are you doing Eiri?" Eiri didn't respond so Tohma was left to figure it out on his own. "Well, lets see. Why would you have the phonebook open to the jewelry section? Well, this undoubtedly has something to do with Mr. Shindo doesn't it?" Eiri just stared at him with anger in his eyes for Tohma intrusion into his personal life. Not hearing anything from Eiri, Tohma knew instantly that he was right. "So, shopping for a gift or something more?"

Eiri stared at him for a second and then said, "What business is it of yours? My personal life is my own business, not yours." Eiri was starting to get really ticked off. "So tell me why you are here so you can leave."

Tohma just smiled. "I am just here to see you. It has been a while since we last saw each other." Nobody said anything. "Eiri, are you sure you know what you are doing. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Eiri just smiled. "We'll be fine."

Tohma knew instantly what Eiri was up to. He never said that they would both be fine unless he was about to do something drastic. He usually just said that he would be fine. "Eiri? Are you going to ask him to marry you?" Eiri face turned a slight pink, which surprised Tohma. "I thought so. If I might suggest a place, I would go to the jewelry shop on Cherry Street. They always have wonderful things."

Eiri was a little taken back by Tohma's comment. He normally wouldn't have done this. "What are you playing at Seguchi?"

Tohma just smiled again as said, "I just want you to be happy. But there is one thing I would like." Eiri glared at him but didn't say anything. "I would like to be your best man."

All Eiri could do was say, "What makes you think that you are even invited?"

Tohma laughed. "Oh, you know I will be there. So? May I?" Tohma had a very anxious face on. He was really hoping that Eiri would say yes.

Eiri stared at him for about a minute and a half before he said, "Fine. But keep it quiet. I haven't even asked him yet."

Tohma was about as happy as Shuichi was this morning. "If you want help choosing a ring or need help making a romantic setting or anything, just call." With that Tohma left leaving Eiri once again alone to go through the phonebook. He opened it up to the one Tohma had mentioned and saw that they indeed were a wonderful place. Rated one of the best in Japan. So Eiri got his jacket and left the apartment and headed for the store hoping to find the most wonderful ring for not just anything would do for his Shuichi. He thought to himself that after all this time, Shuichi would finally belong all to him.


	3. Shuichi tells everyone

Eiri enters that jewelry store Tohma had told him about earlier. The stores name was Seguchi's Jewelers. Eiri couldn't help but laugh to himself realizing why Tohma had sent him here. He turned to leave when he noticed the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his life. It was 18-karat yellow gold with three rubies all arranged in the most elegant design he had ever seen. The cuts of the jewels fit together perfectly. He looked at the price. It was a bit more than he wanted to spend but decided that this was the best way to tell Shuichi his feelings without having to say too much. He asked the clerk if he could see it. When he had it in his hand, he could see himself giving it to Shuichi and asking him to marry him. He had fallen in love with it and had to have it. The clerk asked him if he wanted it engraved. He was kind of hesitant, but said, "Yes please. Would you please have the words 'I love you' put on?" The clerk agreed and engraved the words. When Eiri left he felt like he was floating on air and decided to go shopping for flowers and food to help with romantic evening, for he was going to ask him tonight.

(Meanwhile and N.G. Studios.)

"Shuichi what's wrong? You wont sit still," said Hiro getting very agitated.

"I'll make him settle down," said K while pulling a gun from its' casing.

"There will be no need for that. I am sure that Shuichi just had to much coffee this morning. Isn't that right Shindo?" said the very nervous Mr. Sakano. "So you can put your gun away." K put his gun away but not before giving him a dirty look.

"Maybe something wonderful happened between him and Mr. Yuki. But what it could be I don't have the slightest clue. I mean, The only thing they haven't done is get married." At that Shindo instantly turned red. "So, does that mean that he has proposed?"

Everyone was staring at him. Shuichi shock his head and said, "Not yet, but he is going to."

Everyone had a curious face on. Hiro was the first to say something. "If he hasn't yet, how do you he is going to unless he told you."

Shuichi turned red again. "Well, I kind of heard him talking to himself while on this computer last night. He doesn't know that I was listening, but I was. And I heard him say that he was going to. I just don't know when."

Everyone smiled. They were all happy for him. Then K said out of the blue, "You mustn't let him know you know now that you have kept it a secret from him. If he finds out, he may get mad at you and never ask you or break off the engagement. Shuichi, do you think that you can keep this from him?

Shuichi looked shocked at what K had said. He wasn't sure if he could keep this a secret or not. But, he knew he had to try. So he nodded his head and they got back to work. The whole time they were working Shuichi was wondering what Eiri was doing and when he was going to ask him. Shuichi hated not knowing.


	4. A Romantice Dinner

It was 6 o'clock in the evening and Shuichi would be home soon. Eiri had spent most of his day making a romantic dinner for Shuichi. He thought that it would be better to ask him at home instead of taking him out and him making a scene. He had prepared Shuichi's favorite elegant meal, Elegant Chicken Athena. Shuichi loved this, so Eiri thought it would be a nice touch. For after the meal, he placed rose petals all over the bedroom. He knew that Shuichi would want dessert. He also placed about unlit candles around his bedroom that he would light.

It was 6:15 and Eiri was placing the finishing touches on the Chicken when the phone rang. He let the answering machine get it. It was Tohma. He said, "Eiri, I know your there. Please pick up." Eiri didn't move. "Eiri, I would rather talk to you then leave a message."

Eire regrettably picked up the phone. "What do you want Seguichi? I'm busy."

When Tohma spoke he was nervous. "Eiri, are you sure you want to do this?"

Eiri was getting annoyed. "Yes, I'm sure. Now what do you want because if me chicken gets ruined, you'll regret it."

Tohma knew that if he was going to give advice to Eiri, he had better do it fast. "I only want you to be happy and to give you advice." Eiri didn't say a thing, so Tohma went on. "Just remember to take it slow. I don't want to see you hurt again. Anyway, Shuichi left about five minutes ago, so he should be home soon. Good luck, Eiri." With that, Tohma hung up.

Eiri, remembering how happy Shuichi was this morning, realized that he had very little time to finish. He made sure he had the ring in his pocket, dinner on the table, and a rose on the table. Everything was perfect. Just as Eiri mad e the finishing touch, the door opened signaling that Shuichi was home.

As always, Shuichi yelled right when he got there, "Yuki, I'm home."

Shuichi was not expecting a response, since he never got one, but this time Eiri yelled back to him, "In the kitchen. Come here."

Shuichi did what he was told and ran to the kitchen. When he opened the door. The first thing he saw was the table and how beautiful it looked. He was so entranced by the table's beauty that he didn't notice Eiri behind him. When Eiri touched Shuichi, he let out a yelp of surprise. Eiri just smiled and said, "Like it that much, huh?"

Shuichi turned towards him and said, "Oh Yuki, I love it." While trying to a hide a wicked smile he asked, "So, what is the occasion?"

Yuki just looked at him and said, "What, can't I do something nice?"

Shuichi gives him a funny look and says, "Yuki, you never do anything nice without a reason for doing it. Know what is going on. You made my favorite romantic dinner, there is a rose on the table, you look very nervous, and there are rose petals on the bed."

Yuki remembered that he had forgotten to close the bedroom door all the way. While trying to figure out how he could have forgotten, he couldn't notice the excitement in Shuichi's eyes. For Shuichi knew what was going to happen and was finding it hard to control himself. When Eiri came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do about it know he said, "The dinner is getting cold. Lets eat."

Shuichi was starting to get annoyed. He wanted Yuki to ask him now. But, he sat done and started eating. The whole time they were eating, neither spoke. Eiri was trying to find the words and Shuichi was wondering when he was going to ask him for he was getting really impatient. Shuichi tried catching Eiri's eye but Eiri never looked up for he knew that Shuichi was waiting for a reason and was trying to push it off as long as he could.

Finally after they finished eating, Eiri decided that it was time. Time to tell Shuichi how he felt. Time to ask him to marry him. But he had no idea what to say or if Shuichi would even agree to it. So as he took the dishes from the table he turned to Shuichi and said, "Shuichi, there is something I want to tell you." Shuichi got all anxious and nervous. "But, will you please go into the living room for a minute while I clean up here. I will be out in a moment."

Shuichi by now was getting really agitated. He wished Eiri would just say it already. When he left the room he thought of the one thing that made Eiri almost always give in, his puppy eyes. He knew Eiri would be unable to resist with what he was going to ask him. He just wished that he would hurry up and do it.


	5. The Proposal

Eiri finally finished the dishes. When he walked into the living room where Shuichi was, Shuichi immediately ran over to him and gave him the puppy eyes. Eiri just sighed and said, "Shuichi, please sit down on the couch." Shuichi gave Eiri a curious look but did what he was told. "Shuichi, there is something I need to tell you." Eiri could start to feel the tension in the room and so could Shuichi.

"Eiri, just say what you have to say," said Shuichi hoping that this would help his lover be able to say it sooner. "What ever it is, just say."

Eiri was starting to sweat. "Shuichi, I…I…I lo…uh." Shuichi was on the edge of the couch and was about to fall over. Eiri reached into his pocket and grabbed out the case with the ring in it, handed it to Shuichi, and said, "Here. This is for you." Shuichi took the box and stared at it with amazement. He had known that Eiri was going to do this and thought he was emotionally ready for it, but wasn't. Eiri watched as Shuichi sat like a statue staring at the box. He started getting annoyed that Shuichi hadn't opened it and nervous and the same time. He wanted Shuichi to open it so he could get this weight of his chest. He wanted Shuichi to know how he felt but Shuichi just sat there dumbstruck. Eiri finally said to Shuichi, "Would you just open it already, you baka."

Shuichi did so but very slowly. Trying to take all of it in at once was very hard for him to do. When he finally opened all the way, he started crying tears of happiness and said, "Oh, Yuki." It was the most beautiful ring that he had ever seen in his life. It had his favorite stone, rubies, and had the most wonderful design. He then noticed the engravement on the inside. He couldn't believe his eyes. Eiri had never written something like this down before, let alone said it. Shuichi was in shock.

Eiri smiled at his lover's reaction. He looked at Shuichi and said, "Shuichi." Shuichi looked up and Eiri say the tears in his eyes. "What is written is how I feel. It is how I have felt for a long time and I felt that it was time that you knew. So, Shuichi, will…will," He couldn't say the words. They were on the tip of his tongue, but yet he couldn't say them. He knew that this is what he wanted to do. He has wanted this for a while. He wants Shuichi to legally belong all to him. So he tried again. "Shuichi, will you…will you…will you mar…ry me?"

Shuichi wanted to faint. He had been expecting this as well, but it still hit him like a ton of bricks. He was speechless. He knew in his heart that this is what he wanted. He wanted to yell 'Yes!' to him, but was still in awe. He knew that he had better say something quick or Eiri might take it back. So he said the first thing that came to mind. He said, "Only if you say the words 'I love you' first."

This is not what Eiri was expecting. He wanted Shuichi to marry him and knew that he would have to say these words sooner or later. So, it might as well happen now. So, nervously he said, "Shuichi, I…I lo…I love…I love you." Eiri then thought that it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

Shuichi, on the other hand, feel off the couch. He didn't think that Eiri would actually say it. He didn't think that, Eiri, his Eiri, the person he loved more than anything, would actually say those words. Those words he had been longing to hear. Those words that meant more to him, coming out of his lover's lips, than anyone else's. So Shuichi took a deep breath, stood up, looked Eiri right in the eyes and said, "I love you too, and I will marry you." Both of them were now dumbstruck. Both didn't think that the other would say what they did. So they both smiled at each other.

Eiri took the box with the ring off the couch. He took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Shuichi's finger. While doing so he said, "I love you Shuichi. More than anything." Shuichi wanted to melt. He couldn't move. But he didn't have to. After Eiri said this, he kissed Shuichi with more passion than ever before. Shuichi again felt like melting. For another thing that he wanted, was about to happen.


	6. Ryuichi Interrupts

The passionate kisses were turning on both Eiri and Shuichi. Eiri pulled up Shuichi's shirt, only breaking their kissing when the shirt went over Shuichi's head. He took his hands rubbed along Shuichi's soft stomach causing his member to start to harden. Shuichi at the same time had started unbuttoning Eiri's shirt. He did it one button a time. He stopped half way thought to play with Eiri's nipples before he continued on. When he finished unbuttoning Eiri's shirt, the most unexpected and angering thing happened for them, the doorbell rang.

Both stopped kissing and stared down the hall at the door wondering who that could be. Eiri turned his head to face Shuichi and said, "Shhh. They will go away." But, they didn't. The doorbell rang and rang and rang. By now the lovers were getting annoyed. They wanted the person to go away. Eiri finally got sick of this and went to the door to tell the person to go away.

When he opened the door, it was the one person that neither thought that it would be. It was Ryuichi. Ryuichi just stared at the topless Eiri who just stared back. Shuichi quickly put on his shirt before he joined them. When he got to the door he looked at Ryuichi and said, "Hey, Ryuichi. What's up?"

Ryuichi, who finally was able to turn his head so that he wasn't staring at Eiri's gorgeous rock hard abs, looked at Shuichi and said, "Can I be your Maid of Honor." Shuichi and Eiri were both not expecting that. Ryuichi could tell so he said to Eiri, "Did you not ask him yet? Tohma said that you were going to and that he was going to be your best man, so I thought I would help Shuichi by being his Maid of Honor."

Both Shuichi and Eiri continued to stare at Ryuichi. After about a minute of uncomfortable silence, Eiri said, "Yes, I have asked him and yes I did say Tohma could be my best man. But, why couldn't you have waited until morning to ask him?"

Shuichi, who was dumbfounded by the news that he had told Tohma and said that he could be his best man, finally was able to speak. "You told Tohma? You else did you tell? I can't believe that you are already telling people the could be in the wedding when you just asked me."

Ryuichi gave Shuichi a curious look and said, "What do you mean, Shuichi. You already told Suguru and the rest of Bad Luck that he was going to ask you. How could you know he was going to ask and act like it was bad of him to tell people that they could be in it?" Shuichi blushed. "Unless, Eiri didn't know you knew."

Eiri glared at Shuichi and said in a rather angry tone, "No, I didn't know he knew. Why didn't you tell me? And who are you to lecture me about doing something before the person knows?"

Shuichi blushed again. He dared not look into Eiri's eyes. "I heard you the other night say you were going to. I told the band and K told me not to tell you. He said that if I told you that you would either not ask me or break off the engagement and I didn't want that. So, I wasn't going to tell you." Shuichi finally gained the courage to look Eiri in the eyes. He saw that he was angry but seemed understanding. He knew that if he kept up what he was doing, Eiri would forgive him. "Yuki, if I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I know it was wrong, but please forgive me."

Eiri just stared at Shuichi. He has no idea what to say. He wished that Shuichi had to him earlier and it made him mad that Shuichi made him go through all of that. But, he didn't tell Tohma not to tell anyone, so it is partially his fault to. So he said, "Fine, I forgive you. Now invite Ryuichi in out of the cold while I put a shirt on." Eiri turns away and Shuichi motioned for Ryuichi to come in. Ryuichi was hesitant at first because of what just happened and that he knew that they must have been about to have yaoi if both of them had their shirts off. But, he came in unsure about what was going to happen and if Shuichi would let him be his bride's maid now after what he did.

Word to my fans, during the days of 19-27, I will not be posting anything. I will be out of town on Spring Break and will not have the Internet. So I will be able to write more till I come back. Thanks for your Reviews, I love them.


	7. The Line Up

Both Shuichi and Ryuichi were sitting on the couch. Eiri was in his room cleaning up the rose petals and candles that he had laid out. He happy about this at all, but what could he do. When he finished he joined them in the living room. Everyone just stared at each other, wondering who would be the first to speak.

Ryuichi finally gave in a said, "I am really sorry for disrupting your guy's evening."

Shuichi turned to him. "That's okay Ryuichi. No harm done. But, why do you want to be my bride's maid? And who says that I'm going to be the bride." Shuichi turned to Eiri and said, "Why can't you be the bride?"

Eiri glared at Shuichi for a moment before saying, "Because I said so, that's why. Besides, you're the girly one in the relationship so you should be the bride."

Shuichi knew that it was true that he was way more feminine than Eiri but still didn't think that Eiri should be the one to decide that. "Well, if I going to be the bride, then I am going to decorate the wedding."

Eiri knew at once that this was a bad idea so he said, "I don't think so. If I let you be the decorator, it is just going to go bad somehow. You'll probably get stuck and start crying. So, we will let someone with talent decorate the wedding. We'll discuss this later though. Right now you have a guest."

Shuichi had totally forgotten that Ryuichi was even there. "I'm so sorry Ryuichi. About being my brides maid, I think that maybe Mika should be that since it would be best to have couples across from each other. I'm am sorry Ryuichi, if I had known that Eiri was going to make Tohma his best man and that you wanted to be my brides maid, I would have tried to get you up there. I just really want couples to be together. That's all. But, you can be second in line."

Eiri noticed something wrong with Shuichi's logic and said, "Then who will go across Ryuichi?"

Shuichi didn't think about that. He looked out into space to try and find the answer to that question, but couldn't find anyone. But, he didn't have to, Ryuichi knew the perfect person, "Fujisaki!" Both Eiri and Shuichi looked at him confused. "Um, well, you see, we started dating last week Friday. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want anyone to know. Will that be okay?"

Both Eiri and Shuichi still stared at Ryuichi. Neither had known that Suguru was gay. He had never said anything about it to anyone, not even Tohma. Shuichi was okay with it but he didn't know if Eiri would be. They both knew that Mika would jump at the chance at being part of their wedding. She has wanted him to settle down for years. Eiri, who was able to read Shuichi's mind, said, "Fine, he can be second in line. But what about Tatsuha? He is going to want to be across from Ryuichi."

Ryuichi, who had met Tatsuha before, knew something that they didn't about him. "Tatsuha be your priest. He graduated being a monk yesterday. So, Suguru can be across me. YYYYYYYYaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Shuichi looked at Eiri and said, "I guess that solves that problem. Anyone else going to be in the wedding?"

Eiri just said, "Who else do you want in it?"

Shuichi was starting to wonder about him. He couldn't believe that Eiri was doing so many nice things for him in one day. So Shuichi was determined to take advantage of the opportunity. "Well, there can be Hiro & Ayaka and Noriko & either K or Mr. Sakano. You pick Yuki."

Eiri really didn't care; he just wanted to go to bed. So he said, "We haven't even got a date set so we'll think about this later. I am going to go to bed." Shuichi knew that if there was any chance left to do it with Eiri, he was going to take it. So said good-bye to Ryuichi and fallowed Eiri into his bedroom. Eiri turned to him and said, "What do you think you are doing?" Shuichi just gave him puppy dog eyes. Eiri knew what Shuichi wanted but was too tired. When he heard the front door close, meaning that Ryuichi had left, he said to Shuichi, "Not tonight. You may sleep here and we may do it in the morning since tomorrow is Saturday and you don't have to work." Shuichi wasn't happy about not doing it tonight, but fine with doing it in the morning. So they both climbed into bed and feel quickly asleep.


	8. Eiri's Ideas

It was 5:30 in the morning. Everything was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Shuichi's faint breathing as he slept alone. Eiri was on the balcony. He had woken up an hour ago out of a deep sleep. He wasn't sure why he had woken up, he only knew that he was unable to fall back to sleep. So he sat on the balcony hoping that the night air would make him fall back to sleep. It was no use. He just couldn't fall back to sleep.

So to pass the time, he determined how the wedding was going to look and what was going to happen. So far all he had completely done was the line up and where the honeymoon was going to be. He chose Paris for where they should go. He chose Paris because it was a lovely place, romantic and he wouldn't die of a heat stroke wearing black.

He was now thinking of possible colors for the outfits and what to do at the reception. For the chose colors that the guys on his side were going to wear he had light blue, purple, and white. He wanted black but knew that Shuichi thought that he wore too much of it as it was. For the girls and guy on Shuichi's side he had pink, orange, burgundy, and ivory. He was unsure if he and Shuichi were going to wear the same colors and the rest of the people on their side or not. He felt that they probably should. That would make Shuichi happy.

As for the reception he figured Karaoke and dancing were good ideas since Shuichi loves to sing and he loves to dance. He although only loved ballroom dancing and other romantic dances. He wasn't really that good at the more modern dances. Shuichi has only seen him dance but a few times, and it never was with him. Eiri knew that he was going to have to dance with Shuichi at the reception and knew the perfect one to. He was going to dance the tango with Shuichi. He just wasn't sure if Shuichi knew how to tango or not, but he knew away to help him get the gist of it. Since Tohma taught him, he was going to have Tohma teach Shuichi. He just wasn't sure how or if Tohma would even agree with it. He figured that he more than likely would.

By now it was 6 a.m. and the Sun had begun to rise just a bit over the horizon. He knew that Shuichi would be up soon and wanting him. But he wasn't sure about when to tell Shuichi his ideas for the wedding, after he had just proposed last night. Before he knew it, the balcony door slid open. Eiri quickly turned to see a half asleep Shuichi staring at him. Eiri quickly hid his notes. Shuichi slowly walked over to him and said, "Yuki? What are you doing out here so early?"

Eiri just looked at him and said plainly, "I couldn't sleep."

Shuichi walked around to the front to the chair and took a seat in Eiri lap holding him tight. "I love you, Yuki." Shuichi looked at the ring on his finger and remembered what it said. "Tell me that you love me. I want to hear you say the words."

Eiri knew that Shuichi had heard him say them last night. He knew that he would have to get used to saying this to him. So he figured that he might as well start now. "I love you, Shuichi." Shuichi just smiled and together they watched to the sunrise. Neither one of them said another word for an hour. They just both sat there watching the sunrise and wondering what the day was going to bring for them.

Before either one of them could say anything, the doorbell rang. They just looked at each other, both wondering who would be there at 7 in the morning. They could have been sleeping. They decided to just let it ring and continue to watch the morning sky. But, the person didn't go away. They tried to ignore it, but it was really getting on their nerves. After about 10 minutes it stopped. They thought that the person had gone away, but the person had a key. Neither one of them had heard the door open. The person entered and walked very slowly and quietly through the apartment. The person walked first to the bedroom, peered inside and saw no one so they walked to the kitchen, Eiri's study and the bathroom. They finally walked into the living room and saw the back of Eiri's head on the balcony. They walked up to the open door and watched them sit there. The person watched them for a minute before walking up behind them and said, "Morning Eiri."


	9. The Helper

Both Eiri and Shuichi jumped. Because of Eiri jumping, Shuichi fell on to the balcony floor. Both looked at the visitor with surprise on their face. It was Mika. She was wearing elegant dark blue dress and was smiling. It took both Eiri and Shuichi a minute to recover their breaths. When they did Eiri gave her a stern look and said, "What do you want? Don't you know that you are breaking and entering?"

Mika just stared at him and smiled. She then noticed a shimmer coming from Shuichi hand and saw the ring. "So it's true. My brother has finally decided to settle down with someone. I thought that it might not ever happen, but I was wrong. Congratulations."

Eiri continued to give her a stern look and Shuichi smiled. He said, "Thanks. It came as quite a shock to me as well. Since you're here, there is something that I want to ask you." Eiri gave a not right now look to Shuichi, but he didn't notice. "Will you be my maid of honor?" It was Mika's turn to be surprised. Eiri just gave a sigh and got up. He walked inside but heard her say, "I'd love to be your maid of honor."

Eiri sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. This was not going at all as he wanted. Shuichi and Mika came in talking about wedding plans. Mika gave Shuichi a serious, yet excited, look and said, "Have you set a date yet?"

Shuichi paused and looked at Eiri. The truth was that they hadn't even talked about it other than what was said last night. Eiri calmly said, "Next Saturday."

Both Shuichi and Mika stared at him. Neither were expecting something so soon. After it finally sunk in what he had said, Shuichi gave him a very wide and happy smile. Mika was still in shock and said, "Are you sure Eiri? That seems kind of soon."

Shuichi gave her a I can't believe you said that look. He was fine with it being so soon. To him the sooner Eiri was his, the better. Eiri just stared at her and said just as calm, "Yes. We are going to get married in one week."

Mika couldn't help but smile now. She was so happy for them. All she could say was, "We need to start planning this thing. I'll call Tohma and Tatsuha." She looked at Shuichi and said, "You call anyone you want to help with this. We will all meet here about 1 o'clock. Is that good for you?" Shuichi nodded yes instantly. Eiri, on the other had, just shrugged. Mika took that as a yes and left.

Shuichi looked at Eiri while still smiling. He ran over to him and said, "Oh, Yuki. I am so happy that we are getting married." Shuichi kissed Eiri on the cheek before saying, "I'm going to go call Hiro, Ryuichi, Fujisaki, and Noriko. I might call K and Mr. Sakano. I guess I should since they will need to know and are going to be in the wedding, I hope. I wonder if Ayaka is in town." With that he ran into the kitchen with the phone and started calling people. Eiri just sat there and smoked his cigarette. When he was done, he went into the bedroom to get clothes for he was going to take a shower.

When he got into the shower, he felt relieved. It felt as if the water was washing away all of his stress from the morning. While relaxing he heard a nock at the door. He knew that it was Shuichi. He yelled, "What do you want?"

Shuichi just yelled back, "You!"

Eiri knew exactly what Shuichi meant by that. He remembered the promise he had made last night. So he yelled back, "Fine. Get in here." Shuichi was not expecting him to say yes, but didn't mind at all. So Shuichi came into the bathroom, undressed, and stepped into the shower and saw a totally naked Eiri. Seeing him made Shuichi go hard. Eiri just laughed and said, "Come here." Shuichi did as he was told. Eiri pulled Shuichi into a romantic kiss that made him go hard. Both of them knew how much the other wanted them right now, and nothing was going to interrupt them. Eiri made sure by reaching his arm out of the shower and locking the bathroom door without breaking the kiss. Shuichi was his and nothing was going to stop him from having him.


	10. Someone is Ticklish

Shuichi was the one who broke the kiss. They were like little streams flowing down through the ridges on Eiri's body. This was more than Shuichi could bare. To him, Eiri was a god. He wanted him so bad. Eiri wanted Shuichi just as much and said, "Well? Are we going to or not?" Shuichi nodded. "Well then, lets do this."

Shuichi still didn't move. He had no idea what to do. So he said, "Yuki, how do we do this? We have never done this in the shower before."

Eiri just smiled and said, "Let what ever happens, happen." With that he pulled Shuichi back towards him and kissed him again. He slowly went down to Shuichi's neck. Shuichi moaned. Eiri took this as a sign to keep going, so he did. He went down to Shuichi's nipples and licked them. Shuichi giggled and Eiri smiled. "Like that, huh?" Shuichi just smiled and Eiri continued moving down. He stopped right above Shuichi hard and erect member. Eiri played with it using his tongue. He moved it all around it without missing a spot. Shuichi moaned again. With this, Eiri took Shuichi into his mouth. He had wanted this since last night.

He went up and down very slowly. After a few seconds, he stood up and kissed Shuichi even more passionately than ever. Shuichi wanted to turn to jello. He decided that it was his turn. Slowly copied what Eiri had down, but stopped at Eiri's hard abs. He rubbed, licked, and kissed each and every part of Eiri's wonderful 6-pack. Eiri giggled before he could hold it back. He blushed when Shuichi had stopped and looked up at him smiling. Eiri couldn't say anything, but Shuichi could. He said, "Yuki, so you are ticklish. Who knew?"

Eiri started to get mad at this so he said, "Don't get any ideas."

Shuichi giggled and said, "Yuki, you should know me better than that." Eiri knew that it was pointless to continue debating this. But, he was no longer in the mood. So he got out of the shower, but was grabbed by a puppy eyed Shuichi. "Where are you going, Yuki?"

Eiri just looked at him and said, "We should get ready for company." With that he grabbed his towel and left. He only came back in to get the clothes that he had left behind. He saw Shuichi staring at him and sighed. "Why don't we try again when we have some time, and no visitors coming." Shuichi knew that it was no use to argue. Eiri just wasn't going to give in. So he finished taking a shower and got dressed.

When he came out of the bedroom Eiri was busy preparing breakfast. Eiri had a look on his that made Shuichi sad. Eiri's look reminded him of the one Eiri had on his face when Shuichi told him that he wanted to help him solve his problem with his parents and Eiri called him a liar. Shuichi didn't know what to say so he just sat down at the table and looked into his lap.

Eiri wasn't at all mad at Shuichi. He was more mad at himself for letting Shuichi, after all these years, find out his ticklish spot. He knew that Shuichi didn't mean to find it, but he wished that he hadn't. He knew that Shuichi would not be able to forget that spot, but might not go to it if he tells him not to. So when he finished the breakfast he sat down at the table and said, "Shuichi, I'm sorry for earlier." Shuichi look up at him with disbelief in his eyes. "I just don't like being tickled and preferred that you didn't know where I was. But since you do, please avoid tickling me at all costs. I don't like it and I don't like when people do it. So, please don't.

Shuichi smiled at Eiri. "Why didn't you just tell that you didn't like that. I would have stopped. I never want to do anything to make you mad at me." Eiri gave him a faint smile of understanding. "So, do you want to get back to what we were doing?" said Shuichi seductively.

Eiri just sighed and said, "No. Eat your breakfast. I'm going to go write more of my next book so we can spend lots of time together on our honeymoon." Eiri smiled and Shuichi smiled back. "First, lets agree on a place before I go. How's Paris for you?"

Shuichi's smile widened. "Oh, Yuki. Paris would be lovely. But, I don't know French."

Eiri just smiled and said, "I do. I'll do all the talking and I'll also teach you a bit to get by. How's that?"

Shuichi smiled again and said, "That be wonderful. I can't wait. I can't wait to tell everyone when they come over later. Oh, Hiro will be so jealous." Eiri just smiled and went to his study thinking about how Shuichi loved his idea and wondering what all is going to transpire when everyone comes to help plan the wedding.


	11. The Planning Party

Eiri was in his study the rest of the morning. He wanted to get his work down early so he could help plan the wedding, plan the honeymoon, and spend time with Shuichi. He was hoping that everything was going to go okay for he had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know what it was, he just felt like it was all to good to be true. But he was not going to let anything, or anyone, get in his way of marring Shuichi.

Shuichi, on the other hand, was busy trying to arrange the living room for the quests coming. He would get it set up one way, but then completely change it. After a while he got tired and left it the way he had it. He decided to go for a walk through the park for something, other than planning things for the wedding, to do.

Around 12:45 the doorbell rang. Both Eiri and Shuichi stopped what they were doing and went to the door. Eiri reached it first. When he opened it up, he saw a sight that made him smile. It was Ryuichi and Suguru hold hands, but trying to hide it using Mr. Bear. When Shuichi finally got to the door and saw the sight he said, "So it is true. Congrates to you both."

Suguru blushed and said, "Same to you, Mr. Shindo. May we come in?"

Both Eiri and Shuichi moved out of the way. Everyone headed for the living room. When Ryuichi sat down, he motioned for Suguru to sit on his lap. Suguru blushed and did as the Ryuichi instructed. Over the next ten minutes everyone arrived. Even Ayaka arrived. When everyone was situated, Shuichi stood up and said, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you all know by now, Yuki and I are engaged." Everyone except Tatsuha smiled. He was to busy glaring at Suguru who was still sitting in Ryuichi's lap and had Mr. Bear in his. "Now for the reason you are all here. Yuki and I have decided to get married next Saturday." Everyone but Mika, Eiri, and Shuichi gasped. "I know that it is kind of soon, but this is what Yuki wants."

Tohma stood up and said, "Eiri, is this really what you want?"

Eiri just looked at him and said, "Ya." Tohma sat down in disbelief that that was really what Eiri wanted.

Shuichi continued. "We would all like you to be part of this. While we are here we will make all of the decisions for this. We have made the line up. Tohma and Mika will be the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Next will be Ryuichi and Fujisaki. Then Ayaka and Hiro. And last it will be Noriko and K. Oh, Mr. Sakano. Will you walk me down the isle?"

Mr. Sakano was in shock. "You want me to walk you down the isle?" Shuichi nodded. "I don't know. Are you really sure that I'm the best person for this."

"Yes I am. So will you?" Mr. Sakano nodded. Shuichi smiled with glee. "Next order of business. Yuki and I have decided that we will go to Paris for a week for the honeymoon."

Hiro couldn't hold back his excitement. "Wow, really? Man, I would love to go there. Your so lucky Shuichi." Shuichi blushed.

Tatsuha, who finally go over the last part, realized that he wasn't in the line up and wasn't Best Man. "Hay? Where will I be? Why is Tohma the Best Man instead of me? I'm the brother so I should be Best Man."

Eiri glared at him and said, "Don't worry. We have a special job for you."

"Really? What is it?" said Tatsuha in a skeptical tone.

"Your going to perform the ceremony you idiot." said Eiri in a very agitated sort of tone.

Tatsuha pouted. "Well, it's something."

Shuichi, who was getting tired of that conversation, went back to talking. "Now for everything else. Any ideas?

Eiri cleared his throat rather loud and everyone looked at him. "I have some suggestions." He gave Shuichi his notebook. Shuichi looked it over and passed it around.

When everyone had seen it Tohma said, "I think that these are wonderful ideas Eiri. I particularly like the Karaoke and Dancing. We can have it at the Club House. I'll book it for you. I'll also do the catering."

Shuichi beamed at him. "Oh thank you Tohma."

Tohma smiled and said, "Your welcome Mr. Shindo."


	12. Tohma's & Eiri's Requests

"I really like these colors." said Noriko. "Purple and orange really do seem to go together." Everyone nodded. "Why don't you use those? But, who will wear which color?" Everyone looked puzzled. Nobody knew who should wear which color or if they should mix them. The Eiri said, "The men on my side and I will wear the purple and the girls, Ryuichi, and Shuichi will wear the orange. How's that?" "That seems like a good idea to me," said K.  
"I agree," said Mr. Sakano.  
"This is going to be awesome," said Ryuichi while hugging Suguru tightly.  
"Then it's settled. My side will wear orange and Yuki's side will wear purple." said Shuichi.  
Then Mika stood up and said, "I'll take care of the outfits. I'll just need you all to make yourselves available for fittings either tomorrow or Monday." Everyone nodded. "That just leaves to major things left. The rings and the location." "May I help you Mika, with the outfits?" said Ayaka quietly from behind.  
Mika smiled and said, "I would love your help." Shuichi stood up from his chair and said. "As for the location, it will be at the park." Eiri gave Shuichi a curious look. "It's where Yuki and I first met and I would really like to have it there. Will that be okay, Yuki?" Eiri nodded. "As for the rings, Yuki and I will have to go separately during the week for them." Suguru stood up from Ryuichi's lap and said, "Those are splendid ideas. But, will this interfear with our practice time over the next two weeks?" Tohma turned to his cousin and said, "Yes it will. But who knows how much of this week will be affected." Eiri looked at Tohma and said, "Seguchi, may I have a word." Tohma nodded and curiously followed Eiri into the kitchen. "There is something I would like you to do even though you are doing so much already." "Anything for you Eiri. Just name it." said Tohma curiously.  
"I want you to teach Shuichi to slow dance." Tohma gave him a very curious look. "I know that he can't, and I want to slow dance with him at the reception." Tohma smiled and said, "Oh, Eiri. I would be happy to teach him since I am the one who taught you. I will remember to teach him the girl way thought since you will be the man while dancing." Eiri gave him a small smile of gratitude. "But, there is one thing you can do for me." Eiri glared and Tohma smiled. "I would like you to practice with the bands and learn one song to sing to Mr. Shindo. Since he will be doing something for you, I thought that it would only be fair for you to do something for him. I also know that you can sing. Mika told me that when you were young you loved to sing almost as much as writing." Eiri knew that he was right and if he wanted Shuichi to learn to dance in less than a week, he had better take the offer. So he nodded in agreement. "And I have the perfect song. The song is 'Everything I do (I do it for you).'" Eiri thought that Tohma's choice was a really good one, so he nodded again. "I will have them work with you while I work with Mr. Shindo." Eiri sighed and walked back into the living room followed by Tohma. Once there they were stared at by everyone. Tohma just smiled and said, "Mr. Sakano, I would like you, Mr. K, and Bad Luck, except for Mr. Shindo, to meet me in my office at 9 a.m. Monday morning. Ryuichi, Noriko, I would appreciate if you would be there as well. Eiri, you too." Everyone, except Tohma and Eiri, exchanged confused glances. "Mr. Shindo, please meet me in my office at 9:30 a.m." Shuichi nodded in agreement but still had a confused look on his face. "Well, I believe that we are done here, are we not?" Eiri turned to him and said, "I believe so unless anyone here has some last comments?" Tatsuha stood up and said, "Do I really have to perform it instead of being in it?" "For the last time, yes." said Eiri getting rather annoyed. Tatsuha glared at him for a moment before realizing that arguing wouldn't get him anywhere. Everyone got up and said their good-byes. As they left, Shuichi tried to get Eiri's attention but was unsuccessful.  
When everyone was gone, Shuichi went up to Eiri and said, "Yuki, what did you and Tohma talk about?  
Eiri just looked outside and said, "You'll see." Shuichi was partially discouraged. He wanted to know now. "It's 3 o'clock. Why don't you get dressed up and we'll go out to a nice restaurant later." Shuichi immediately ran to the closet to choose his outfit. Eiri just stood looking outside imagining what the wedding was going to be like. He had not felt this happy in years and wasn't going to ruin it. 


	13. The Rings

For dinner they went to the most extravagate place in town. Eiri made sure that they didn't talk about wedding plans and that Shuichi's ring was well hid from sight. The dinner went over as well as could be expected. They were only asked for 5 autographs the whole night, which made Shuichi happy so he could focus more on Eiri.

The next day was a major work day for Eiri. He was typing all day. He only stopped when he ate, drank, and went to the bathroom. He was determined to get this done because of the agreement he made with Tohma. There was nothing going to stop him from working, not even Shuichi annoying pleas from outside the door.

Shuichi wanted to spend time with Eiri, but Eiri couldn't. So Shuichi found something else to do. Tohma had called him earlier and told him of a jewelry place on Cherry Street that was open on Sundays. So Shuichi went there and grinned when he saw the name of it. Tohma had purposely neglected to mention the name, as he also did when he told Eiri about it. Shuichi just thought to himself that he had nothing better to do and Eiri was working so he had might as well.

When he walked into the store, his jaw dropped. He had never seen so many rings. He also noticed a sign that said 'Men's Wedding Rings 40 Off' next to the men's wedding ring section. He knew Tohma was up to something, but didn't care. He was determined to find the best ring he could find. And, he found it. Third row, second from the back. It was an 18K stylish White Gold Ring featuring five Princess Cut diamonds totaling over. 90ct. in weight! For Shuichi, he could get no better. He fell in love with this ring and wanted to buy it. So he asked how much it was. It ended up being way, way expensive, but Shuichi wasn't discouraged. He was going to buy this ring no matter what. So he bought it, only leaving him 20 for the next week. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he knew that it was worth it.

He left the store and went right over to Hiro's. When Hiro saw the ring, his reaction was the same as Shuichi's. "Shuichi, I can't believe you bought this. It's wonderful."

"Would you hold onto it for me until the wedding?" Shuichi asked with his puppy dog look. Hiro was speechless. He couldn't believe that Shuichi was asking him to do this. So, he nodded. "Oh, thank you Hiro. This means so much to me." They hung out for the rest of the afternoon.

Meanwhile back at Eiri's, Eiri was getting tired writing so he went for a walk. It was 4:30 and the stores around town would be closing soon. He thought that since he had time, he might as well go get Shuichi's ring. So he went to Seguchi's Jewelers, not knowing that his energetic lover had been there not more than 3 hours ago. He as well saw the sign hanging in sight over the men's wedding ring section. The only difference is that the ring he chose was in the third row, sixth one down and cost less. It was an 18K Two-Tone Yellow & White Gold ring featuring four Princess Cut diamonds totaling over. 055ct. in weight! He knew Shuichi would love it as much as he does. He left the store feeling surprised with himself. He had just bought a second major item for Shuichi in 3 days. He did, however, still have enough money for the trip and all of the expense they would encounter. At least, he hoped he did. When he got home, he immediately put the ring away so Shuichi wouldn't find it. He would give it to Tohma tomorrow morning at the Studio before he started his singing lessons.

When Shuichi got home at 10:30, Eiri was once again typing on his computer. Shuichi, who knew the reason for Eiri typing so much, just left him alone. He knew that if everything was to go well he had better let him work. He just couldn't figure out why Eiri was trying to do it all in one day. He was going to ask him, but thought better of it. He knew that Eiri would tell him soon enough. Besides, he had an important meeting with Tohma in the morning, even though he didn't know what about. So he went to bed wondering about all of these things. Eiri later joined him. They both were restless through out the whole night. Either because of what they would start or because of what they might find out.

To see the actual ring, go to

http:monacojewelers. for Eiri's and http:monacojewelers. for Shuichi's


	14. They Begin

Both of them were tired the next morning. They both got out of bed at about 7:45. They took turns taking showers and eating breakfast. Neither one of them said anything to the other. They both had too much on their minds and looked it to. At 8:30 they both silently agreed that it was time to go. They went down to Eiri's car and got in. They got to the studio at 8:50. When they entered the building, everyone was already there. They were all talking, laughing, and joking around till Eiri and Shuichi got there. Eiri headed strait for Tohma's office while Shuichi pulled up a chair.

Hiro got up and walked over to Shuichi. "Hey man. What's wrong?"

Shuichi looked up at him and said, "Nothing. I just knew why Tohma wanted to see me separate from the rest of you." Hiro shrugged. "Do you think that it's bad?"

Hiro gave Shuichi a surprised look. "Why would it be bad? I mean, you haven't done anything wrong and he had a smile on his face when he told you. Maybe he wants to go over some wedding stuff with you but with out Mr. Yuki."

"But then why is he seeing the rest of you?" Shuichi asked with a curious face. "If it was about the wedding, why doesn't he want Yuki to know?"

Hiro was about to answer when Ryuichi said that it was time for them to go. Hiro looked at Shuichi and said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Shuichi nodded and Hiro went with the others towards Tohma's office.

When everyone was there Tohma stood up and said, "I would like to thank you all for coming. The reason that I have asked you all here is simple. For the next few days you will all be practicing with Eiri for him to sing 'Everything I do (I do it for you)' at the wedding. You will also be playing it for him."

K gave Tohma a curious look and said, "Then why do you need Mr. Sakano, Ryuichi, and myself? You should only need Hiro, Fujisaki, and Noriko."

Tohma smiled and said, "Yes, I see your reasoning. Ryuichi will help Eiri with the singing. It has been many years since he has last sung a song." Everyone looked at Eiri with shocked expressions. None of them knew that Eiri had ever sung a song in his life. Tohma went on. "As for you and Mr. Sakano, you will be helping them by doing all of the arrangements to have it taken to the park on Saturday. You will also need a generator to plug the instruments into. If need be, you will also help them by being critics. I want you all to make this happen. And not a word to Mr. Shindo. This is to remain between us until then. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Then please begin immediately."

When everyone left Shuichi entered. He walked up to Tohma's desk and said, "You wanted to see me, sir."

Tohma smiled and said, "Yes, I did. How well are you at dancing?"

Shuichi was shocked. This was not what he expected. "Fine, I guess."

Tohma smiled again and said, "I meant ballroom dancing."

Shuichi was shocked once more. "Not that good."

Tohma sighed and said, "Then I must teach you." Shuichi gave him a curious look. "It will be alright Mr. Shindo. I am a good teacher. And don't worry about Bad Luck. They have their own job to do."

Shuichi was in shock. He couldn't figure out why Tohma was doing this. He was also wondering what his band was doing without him. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Tohma smiled and said, "I'm not. I am doing this for Eiri. He knows how to Ballroom dance and would probably like to at the wedding. So we will work no stop until you know how." Shuichi was still in shock. "I have also taken the liberty of buying you some shoes." Tohma lifted a shoe box from his desk with really nice shoes in them. "We will begin immediately."

Shuichi gave him a shocked look. "Right now? I don't have a choice in this? And what is my band doing with out me. Why did you want to see Yuki and Nittle Grasper along with them?

Tohma smiled and said, "Yes, now. As for seeing everyone else, you will find out in time. Now, shall we begin?"

Shuichi was still trying to figure out all of this. It was too much for him to comprehend in one day. "I guess we can start now," he said confused. And so they began.

Mean while in the recording studio, things were going well. Eiri was doing scales with Ryuichi while Fujisaki, Hiro, and Noriko learned the song. For them, this might be easier than they might have expected. Eiri was indeed a good singer. They just hoped nothing would go wrong.


	15. The Problem

The next few days were hard on both of them. The only time they got a break was when Mika and Ayaka called them in for their fittings or when they were home. When they were home they were both so worn out and Shuichi's feet hurt. They would spend the afternoons just cuddling. Neither wanted to do much after they came home. Shuichi had never gotten up the courage to ask Eiri what went on. He just wanted to relax in Eiri's arms. Eiri was glad Shuichi didn't ask him. It would have been hard for him to lie to Shuichi about it.

It was Friday at last. Both of them had been working real hard that week and couldn't wait for the next day. When they woke up, they did the usual routine like the one they did on Monday. However, Eiri noticed something wrong. He couldn't speak. He had lost his voice completely. He didn't tell Shuichi because he didn't want him to worry. Shuichi always worries about Eiri when something is wrong with him. Eiri knew that he had better get his voice back soon, or he would be unable to sing to Shuichi tomorrow. He thought about giving Shuichi a note to give to K, but realized that Shuichi would end up reading it, so he didn't.

When they got to the studio they went their separate ways, Shuichi to Tohma's office and Eiri to the recording studio. Shuichi's dance lessons were not going as well as Tohma had wanted, but Shuichi was doing better than he was on Monday. As for Eiri, he singing lessons were going wonderful. No could see why he became a writer instead of a singer. He was that good. Except for today, anyway.

When he entered the studio, everyone was getting stuff ready for tomorrow. When he didn't answer Ryuichi when he said good morning, everyone knew something was wrong. Everyone tried to get him to say something, but it was no use. Eiri couldn't say a word. K sent him strait home to get some rest and to rest his voice while they finished with the arrangements for tomorrow. Eiri reluctantly agreed and went home. He spent entire day drinking lots of water, making sure of the plans for tomorrow, and packing Shuichi an over night bag. He knew that there was no reason for this since Shuichi really isn't a bride, but he thought of him like one and wanted to do this right. He couldn't wait for tomorrow when Shuichi would be all his.

Mean while in Tohma's office, Shuichi finished his last dance lesson at 12:30. Tohma walked up to him and said, "You have come a long way Mr. Shindo. Your dancing skills have definitely improved and I believe that you will do wonderful tomorrow."

Shuichi smiled as well and said, "Thank you, Tohma. I really hope I do well tomorrow. For Yuki of course. I can't wait to we are married. I really hope everything goes well."

"So do I." said Tohma happily. "If you don't mind, it is time for the press to know. Don't you agree. I would be better to find out by you and Eiri than by a stranger."

Shuichi nodded. "Yes, that would be best, and it is time."

Tohma was happy that Shuichi agreed with him. "I have two reporters waiting down stairs. I will have my secretary get Eiri, and we'll meet him down stairs." Tohma went over to his intercom to page his secretary. She didn't answer. Tohma thought that she must be on lunch. "Well, shall we go get him them?"

Shuichi nodded and the walked to the recording studio. When they got there Shuichi asked, "Why is Yuki in here?"

Tohma smiled and said, "You'll see." Since he didn't here any music playing, they both entered. Tohma looked around for Eiri but didn't see him. "Where is Eiri?"

K turned around and said, "He went home. He had lost his voice so there was no use for him to be here. He knows what to do tomorrow and is ready for it."

Tohma and Shuichi looked sad. They both had wanted Shuichi and him to do the interview together. Tohma looked Shuichi in the eyes and said, "Since Eiri is not here, would you like to do the interview alone or would you like me to do it with you?"

Shuichi didn't know what to say. He know that it would be easier for him if Tohma helped him so he said, "You can help." So they walked down to the lobby, not knowing what questions would be asked.


	16. Shuichi's Mistake

When they got to the lobby, they saw two women sitting in chairs on the other side. They were both wearing press badges and going through their questions in their heads. When Shuichi and Tohma went up to them, they immediately stood up. Tohma turned to Shuichi and said, "Mr. Shindo, this is Ms. Mihu." Indicating to the woman on the left. "She is with The Liberator. And this is Ms. Yoji." Indicating to the woman on the right. "She is with the Tokyo Times. They will be the ones interviewing us. Ms. Kaoruko wanted to be here, but had family troubles in Kyoto."

Both women smiled. Then Ms. Yoji said, "It was very nice of you to allow us this grand opportunity, Mr. Seguchi."

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much." said Ms. Mihu.

Tohma smiled and said, "Your quiet welcome. Unfortunately, Mr. Yuki will be unable to join us. He was not feeling well enough for this. So, I will be taking his place if that is alright."

Both women said, "Y, that will be fine," with a hint of disappointment in their voices.

Tohma grabbed two chairs and said, "Now, lets begin."

Both women and Shuichi nodded in agreement. As they sat down Ms. Mihu was the first to ask a question. "How long have you and Mr. Yuki been engaged?"

Shuichi blushed and said, "A week, tomorrow."

Both women were shocked at this. Then Ms. Yoji said, "Only a week, that isn't long at all. Well, you have been going out for, what, five years now?"

"Yes, that is correct," said Shuichi calmly.

"I guess, that makes it okay. Do you agree, Mr. Seguchi?" asked Ms. Mihu.

"Yes, I do." said Tohma smiling.

"Since, you are getting married tomorrow, whose idea was it to get married so soon?" asked Ms. Yoji.

"It was Yuki's idea," said Shuichi.

Both women looked at each other with a curious look. Then Ms. Mihu asked, "When ever you are interviewed and talk about Mr. Yuki, you never refer to him as Eiri. You always call him Yuki, why?"

Shuichi had a puzzled look on his face. He had never really thought about it before. Eiri had never asked him to stop or to call him Eiri. Since Shuichi didn't know, and Tohma saw that, Tohma said, "It is because that was the way he met Eiri. He met him as Yuki even though him name is Eiri and everyone calls him that. It makes Mr. Shindo special, in a way." Shuichi smiled at Tohma. "Any more questions?"

"I have just one," said Ms. Yoji. "Will you be saying your own vows or not?"

Once again Shuichi was puzzled. He had totally forgotten about vows. He realized that he should have asked Eiri a while ago. Tohma got the feeling that Shuichi didn't know that they were doing their own vows, so he said, "Yes they will. Eiri has something special he wants to do and say." Shuichi gave Tohma a curious look, but Tohma just smiled.

"As for my last question," said Ms Mihu. "How is this the line up going to work? Is it just going to be the two of you, or will it be more like a regular wedding?"

"I will be more like a regular wedding," said Shuichi enthusiastically. "Yuki will be the doing the husband and I'll be like the bride, even though I am a man." Both reporters giggled. "As for the line up, on my side I will have Mika Seguchi, Ryuichi Sakuma, Ayaka Usami, and Noriko Ukai."

"So Ryuichi is going to be on your side?" asked Ms. Yoji.

"Yes he is." said Shuichi in a matter-of-fact like tone. "He wanted to be my Maid of Honor, but since Tohma is Yuki's Best Man, I thought that it would be best to keep couples together. So Ryuichi will be across from Fuji…" He knew instantly that he had made a mistake. He had gone too much into depth about the line up. I knew that Ryuichi and Fujisaki were going to hate him. Tohma put his face in his hands. He as well couldn't believe that Shuichi had said that. What were they to do?

Both reporters smiled at each other. "So, do you mean that Ryuichi Sakuma and Suguru Fujisaki are…dating?" asked Ms. Mihu slowly so they got it right.

"Uhhh?" said both Shuichi and Tohma at the same time.

"So it is true," said Ms. Yoji with a grin.

"Please don't put that in the articles. They would hate me for forever. I wouldn't be able to stand them being mad at me. This might even ruin Bad Luck's career if Fujisaki gets mad about it. I would be very grateful if we could just keep this quiet until they decide to reveal this." pleaded Shuichi.

"Yes, I believe that it would be best if you didn't print that." said Tohma. "I don't want my friends or family to get mad at each other and ruin this wedding. So please keep this quiet. As Mr. Shindo said, this could ruin the bands."

Both reporters gave them sad sympathetic looks. "I guess we could." said Ms. Mihu sadly.

"Ya. This would be a wonderful scoop, but we really like Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. It would be terrible if they stopped playing." said Ms. Yoji, also sadly.

"The fans would have preferred not knowing if they knew that that would happen. So, we'll do it." said Ms. Mihu smiling.

"Thank you ever so much." said Shuichi relieved that he wouldn't get in trouble by his friends.

"Well, I believe that ends our interview. Goodbye." said Tohma as he stood up. "Please follow me Mr. Shindo."

Shuichi looked nervous, but said, "Okay." As he stood up he said, "Thanks so much for this interview and saying that you won't print that one thing."

"Oh your quiet welcome, Mr. Shindo." said Ms. Yoji.

"Yes, and congratulations." said Ms. Mihu.

"Thanks," said Shuichi smiling. And with that he followed Tohma, not knowing what he wanted to talk to him about.


	17. Shuichi Tells All

Shuichi followed Tohma through the halls. With out warning Tohma stopped. Shuichi almost ran into him. "That was a close call Mr. Shindo. You are lucky that they agreed to keep it secret." said Tohma in an annoyed sort of voice.

"Yes, I guess I am." said Shuichi in a curious tone. He wasn't sure if Tohma was mad at him or not. "I hope Ryuichi and Fujisaki don't find out." said Shuichi in a worried tone.

"Find out what?" asked Fujisaki as he and Ryuichi turned the corner.

"What's wrong Tohma?" asked Ryuichi who saw the annoyed look on Tohma's face.

Tohma blushed and said, "Nothing's wrong. And don't worry about it Suguru. It has been dealt with."

"What's been dealt with cousin?" asked Fujisaki curiously.

"I said don't worry about it. Why don't you all go home and prepare for tomorrow." said Tohma. Everyone nodded and went towards the front door.

"What was that all about?" asked Fujisaki.

"Tohma has never acted like that before to me. I wonder what is bothering him." said Ryuichi looking at the ceiling.

"Um. You see, I did something." said Shuichi nervously.

"What did you do, Mr. Shindo." asked Fujisaki.

"What could you possibly have done to make Tohma like this?" asked Ryuichi.

Shuichi stopped walking and so did Ryuichi and Fujisaki when they saw that he did. Than Shuichi started speaking very fast saying, "It was an accident. I didn't mean to. It kind of just slipped. The reporters were asking questions and I said it. They promised that they wouldn't tell anyone. But if they really will keep that promise, I don't know."

Then without warning Fujisaki slapped Shuichi. Everyone, including him, were stunned that he did that. "Get a hold of yourself. Now, tell us calmly and slowly what you said."

Shuichi stared at him with a shocked face. He never that Fujisaki would ever do that. But, he knew that it was to late not to tell them. He had already said to much so, "I told them about the two of you." It was Fujisaki and Ryuichi's turn to be shocked. "I didn't mean to. It really was an accident. Please don't be mad. They promised that they wouldn't say anything."

"Don't worry about it Shuichi," said Ryuichi smiling. Shuichi gave him a curious look.

"Yah, don't worry about it. We were going to tell them soon enough anyway. But, it was a good thing of you to tell them to be quiet about this. We don't want it to come out just yet," said Fujisaki assuringly.

"Really?" asked Shuichi. They both nodded. "What a relief."

"We'll go talk to Tohma. You go to Mr. Yuki. Okay?" said Ryuichi.

"Yah. See you guys later." With that Shuichi ran out of the building. He ran all the way home hardly able to control his excitement over what just happened. He wanted to tell Eiri everything, and was very glad that he feet didn't hurt.

But when he got home he found a bag outside the door with a note attached. The note read, "Shuichi, I have packed a bag for you for tonight. You will be staying a Hiro's. I asked him earlier. If you are wondering why, there a few reasons. First is so it is like a regular wedding. The groom (me) is not supposed to see the bride (you) on the day of the wedding for it's bad luck. Second, since I might have something, I don't want you to get it so please don't come in. I'll see you at the alter tomorrow. I love you. Yuki."

Shuichi didn't know what to say to this. He really wanted to see Eiri, but wanted to respect his wishes so he walked to Hiro's. The whole time he was walking he couldn't stop imagining the wedding. He was so lost it thought that he was almost hit by a car. He decided that he'll think more about it later.

When he got to Hiro's, Hiro was waiting for him. "Finally. I expected you awhile ago." Shuichi smiled. "Give me your bag, I'll place it in side. We're going out," said Hiro smiling.

"What? What about Ayaka? I don't know about this." said Shuichi nervously.

"Don't worry. Ayaka won't be back to later and it'll be fine." said Hiro still smiling. Without waiting for Shuichi to respond, he grabbed Shuichi a dragged him out side a Ryuichi's car.

"Hurry up. Suguru and I want to get going." said Ryuichi smiling just like Hiro. With that Hiro opened the door, pushed him in, and away they went. Shuichi knew that they wouldn't doing anything illegal or that would keep him from marring Eiri, so he let them drive him to were ever they were going.


	18. The Party

They drove for about ten minutes before they stopped outside of a dance club. Shuichi looked out his window and said, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," said Hiro smiling. Ryuichi and Fujisaki smiled as well. Shuichi got out of the car looking very nervous. He had no idea what was about to happen.

Fujisaki noticed Shuichi's nervousness and said, "Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. My cousin Tohma booked the club for us for tonight."

Shuichi didn't know whether or not to say thanks or ask why, so he didn't say anything. He just followed them in side. When he got inside the lights were all off. "Why is it dark in here?" asked Shuichi. But before any one had time to answer, the lights went up and people yelled surprise. Shuichi saw Mr. Sakano, Mika, Tatsuha, Noriko and her family, K, and a few people from the studio. "What's going on?"

"An engagement party Mr. Shindo," said Tohma. "Time to see you do you so your moves."

"Is Yuki here?" asked Shuichi quickly.

"No, he isn't." said K. "He still needs time for he throat. Besides, how could you show off your knew moves with him here when it is supposed to be a surprise?"

Shuichi smiled. "That's true."

"Also, what does every party need?" asked Hiro. Shuichi shrugged. "Cake you idiot," said Hiro pointing to a very large strawberry cake.

Then Shuichi remembered something. He remembered that Tohma said that Eiri was doing his own vows. "Tohma?" Tohma looked. "Is it true that we are doing our own vows tomorrow?"

"Yes it is," said Tohma shocked that Eiri didn't mention that to Shuichi. "So you better come up with something quick."

"What am I going to do?" said Shuichi sadly. He then remembered what he was famous for. "I'll sing a song."

"Your going to come up with a song in one night and learn it by 10 am tomorrow?" asked Mika.

"No!" said Shuichi. "I'm going to sing a love song that expresses my feelings. But which one. I know so many."

"Maybe singing a song will help you pick one." said Tatsuha smartly. "Go do some karaoke and maybe that will help."

"Your right." said Shuichi smiling widely. So he ran up to the DJ both and asked for a the song that he thought of. Since it was a boy and girl song, he went up to Noriko and said, "Will you sing this song with me?"

Noriko blushed. She looked at her husband who nodded. "I guess. Which song are we singing?"

"_Somewhere Out There"_ said Shuichi smiling. "It always helps me when I am away for Yuki."

"I know that song." said Noriko surprised that he chose that song. "Let's do it."

So the two of them sang that song. Everyone was in awe. When the song finished Shuichi said, "I know which song to sing. I am not sure how I thought of it, but it works."

"Glad I could help." said Tatsuha laughing while being unable to believe that his plan actually worked. "Which song?"

"_Back At One"_ said Shuichi happily. "I am just going to have to leave the word girl out. I am sure that I'll be able to do it. Oh, but how am I going to sing it with out any music?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll have it all taken care of." said Tohma smiling.

"I don't know. You are already doing so much for us." said Shuichi uncertainly.

"It is okay. I will do anything to see Eiri happy, so it is no problem at all." said Tohma still smiling.

For the next 4 hours people danced, laughed, and sang. Everyone was impressed with Shuichi's dancing, even Shuichi. He slept very well that night. He, and everyone else, couldn't wait for tomorrow. Even Eiri was starting to have some luck. His voice was coming back fast. HE couldn't wait to sing to Shuichi at the wedding. Eh made sure though, that he had the bags packed, tickets ready, and everything set for their departure to Paris the next afternoon. Soon Shuichi would belong to him, and only him. He couldn't wait.


	19. Shuichi's Breakdown

The next morning was the happiest morning in both Shuichi's and Eiri's lives. Shuichi had woken up at 6 along with Hiro. All morning Shuichi couldn't sit still. He had to be doing something while doing something else at the same time. They both threw on some cloths that they would wear until they got to the park. Mika was having the outfits delivered at 8:30 which gave them time to eat, talk, and make sure that they have everything.

They got to the park at 8:15. They noticed to big tents. One was purple which was at the left entrance of the park for the Groom's Men and two smaller orange tents at the right entrance for the Bride's Maids, Shuichi, and Ryuichi. The orange tents had signs at the doors saying which was the guys and which was the girls. When Shuichi stepped inside the tent, Ryuichi and Fujisaki were already there. "Aren't you in the wrong tent Fujisaki?" asked Shuichi..

"I'm just helping Ryuichi with his hair. He's having trouble getting it to stay put." said Fujisaki while not taking his eyes off of Ryuichi's hair.

"Outfits are here." yelled Mika from outside loud enough so everyone could hear her.

Everyone left their tents except Shuichi. He wanted to respect Eiri's wishes so he said, "Ryuichi, will you get mine for me?" Ryuichi nodded and left the tent. Shuichi pulled up a chair and sat in front of a mirror that had been place in the tent behind a table.

When Ryuichi entered he said, "These are prettier than I remember." He handed Shuichi his. "Don't you think?"

Shuichi nodded and said "Yah, they do." Shuichi was starting to feel really nervous. After he had his outfit on, he stared at himself in the mirror. He was unable to believe that this was actually happening.

At about 9 o'clock Hiro came in. "Hay, you okay?" Shuichi nodded slowly with an unsure face. "What's the matter?"

"I am not sure I can do this." Shuichi said with a stutter. "I thought that I would be able to do this, but I don't think I can."

"Why not?" asked Hiro curiously.

"It just feels to good to be true. What if things go wrong? What if he figures out that he really doesn't like me? I don't know what to do." said Shuichi starting to panic.

"It'll be okay. Nothing is going to go wrong. Mr. Yuki adores you more than anything. If it makes any difference, he is doing the exact same thing in the other tent." Shuichi smiled. "You both love each other. I have never seen you as happy as you are when you are with him. Don't you think that he would have figured out that he didn't like you before now. I mean it has been five years and he is the one who proposed, so do you think that he really does love you?" asked Hiro while smiling.

Shuichi smiled and said, "Your right again, as usual. I can't wait to do this." Hiro smiled.

Meanwhile, Tohma was having trouble with the equipment people. They were getting everything messed up. They did however get it finished in the end, but not until Tohma actually exploded with anger. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard him. He was so embarrassed after words that he went back into the tent. He found Eiri reading and Tatsuha going over what he was going to say.

"Everything alright?" asked Tatsuha.

"I've never heard you do that before Seguchi." said Eiri amazed.

Tohma blushed. Before He could say anything the ten minute warning sounded. "Lets do this." said Tohma glad that he didn't have to explain anything to them.

Eiri took his place, everyone of the guests who were there took their seats (about a hundred people in all.) and Tatsuha took his place at the gazebo. There were flower bouquets in the way so Eiri couldn't see the line up. He was getting very nervous and so was Shuichi. Neither one of them had seen the outfit the other had. Mika had purposely mad theirs just a bit different so that they would stand out more. It was about to start. Everyone could feel each others excitement. And then the music stated.


	20. The Wedding

Everyone was getting really excited. The song, _A Whole New World_ had started playing 10 seconds ago. Then, movement was seen. K and Noriko were the first to walk down the isle. When they reached the gazebo and separated, Next was Hiro and Ayaka followed by Ryuichi and Fujisaki. When Tohma and Mika came into sight, they could see the excitement in the audiences eyes, including Eiri's. Then Mr. Sakano and Shuichi turned the corner. Both Shuichi and Eiri gasped at each other. They had imagined this moment for so long, and it is finally happening. As Mr. Sakano and Shuichi walked down the isle, Mr. Sakano began to cry. When they reached Eiri, Mr. Sakano turned to Shuichi, gave him a hug, and said, "Good luck." Then he turned to Eiri and said, "Take care of him." When he sat down he pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. A few other people had begun to cry as well.

Eiri looked into Shuichi's eyes and said, "Here we go." With that they walked up to Tatsuha and the music faded away.

As the ceremony went on, everyone had begun to cry at some point, even Shuichi. Eiri was the only one who didn't, but was on the verge of doing so. When it came time for Eiri to say his vows, Fujisaki, Hiro, and Noriko got ready. Eiri looked into Shuichi's eyes and said, "Shuichi, I love you more than anything. You have made me the happiest that I've been in many years. The only way I found that I could truly express my feelings was by singing a song that had it all in it." Shuichi gave him a curious face. He had no idea that Eiri could sing. But realized that there was still a few things that he didn't know about Eiri and this was one of them. "So, this is for you." The band members started playing the music for _Everything I do (I do it for you)_. When Eiri sang, it was like hearing the cool of a dove. Everyone was in awe, even Shuichi. Eiri sang that song with more passion than Shuichi had ever seen him use. When he was done, **everyone** had a tear in their eyes. It had affected them all that much.

Then Tatsuha turned to Shuichi and said, "It is your turn Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded and waited till everyone was back in place before he said, "I wasn't expecting that from you of all people. I guess that explains what you were doing at N.G. all this week." A few people giggled. "Yuki, I also love you more than anything. With out you, I would not be where I am today. I would not trade my time with you for anything. You have made me the happiest person in the world. I as well have a song. Now it seems stupid since you just sang one but, I'm going to sing it anyway." Shuichi put the Karaoke CD in the player, grabbed the microphone and started singing _Back At One._ He just like Eiri sang with more passion than the other has seen them use. The only difference was that not as many people had a tear in their eyes when he finished.

Tatsuha happened to be one of the people crying. "Well, I doubt that this type of this has ever happened before. No for the rings." Hiro gave Shuichi Eiri's and Tohma gave Eiri Shuichi's. When they gave each other their rings, they fell in love with them. They were the most beautiful rings they were ever given and ever seen. Finally it was the end of the ceremony. Tatsuha looked at Eiri and said, "You may no kiss you, uh, bride." As Eiri kissed Shuichi, Everyone clapped and smiled. "I now pronounce to Mr. and, uh, Mr. Eiri Uesugi."

People stood up and cheered. Shuichi kissed Eiri once more before they walked up the isle towards the limo that was waiting. They were the happiest people anyone there had ever seen in their life. Neither one of them, however, could believe that they just got married. When they were in the limo Eiri turned to Shuichi and said, "I love you so much, and know you are all mine."

Shuichi blushed and said, "I love you too, and you are all mine as well. You are my Yuki at last."

Both kissed as the driver started to pull out of the drive to take them to the reception. Eiri couldn't wait to see how Shuichi's dance lessons went and how good he was.

The Reception and Honey moon are still to come And for those of you who don't remember or don't know, Ryuichi and Shuichi are wearing suits, not dresses.


	21. The Dance

Eiri and Shuichi didn't go directly to the reception. They first went to the apartment to pick up the bags and tickets. Eiri also left a note for Hiro about what to do since Hiro was going to be house-sitting for them. While Eiri was doing all of this, Shuichi went to the superintendent's office to get the name on the lease changed so that he was on it as well. When Shuichi signed as Mr. Shuichi Uesugi, he had a chill run up his spine. It felt so weird to him writing that name after his. He promised himself that he would keep his name on the CD's for the band. Just like how Eiri does with his books.

When both were finished, they went off to the reception. When they arrived, there was fans galore. Tohma, fortunately had a security team blocking the fans so Shuichi and Eiri could get inside. Reporters were everywhere with camera's trying to get pictures of them. Eiri and Shuichi did posed together for a few, but not many. A visitor to Japan would have sworn that this was a movie premiere or something, it was that crowded.

When they got inside, the Club House looked wonderful. There were streamers, balloons, and flowers everywhere. Shuichi went up to Hiro and asked, "Did you see the crowd outside?"

Hiro smiled and said, "Yah, I did. Did you pose for any pictures with Mr. Yuki?"

Shuichi blushed and said, "Yes, I did. I was weird. I didn't think he would. I felt just like I did when he announced that we were lovers to the press." Shuichi smiled and looked in Eiri's direction. He was talking to Tohma. "I love him so much."

"I know." said Hiro getting annoyed of hearing that almost everyday.

Then a bell rang. Everyone looked around, not knowing where it came from. "Over here." said Mika from the stage. "Since it is only 11:30, we won't eat yet. So lets get this party started." With that, music started and people started dancing.

Shuichi went up to Eiri and said, "Want to dance?"

Eiri smiled at him and said, "The next song, perhaps. I'd better go request if before anyone else requests a song." With that, Eiri headed towards the DJ's both.

Shuichi was a bit saddened, but realized what Eiri was doing. He knew that Eiri was requesting a slow dance. The question was, which one. Tohma had taught him the tango, waltz, and cha-cha. He just which that he knew which they were going to do.

When the song was over the DJ announced, "Would the newlyweds please get to the middle of the dance floor and would the rest of you make a giant circle around them."

Shuichi walked to the center and was joined by Eiri. Eiri looked at him and said, "Relax. You'll be fine. I am a wonderful leader, so follow my lead and you'll do fine."

Shuichi gulped. Then the music started. It was the waltz so Shuichi calmed down. But when Eiri started, he didn't start like Tohma. He started his own way to see if Shuichi would be able to handle it. Shuichi, however, was able to take Eiri's spontaneous movements. Everyone was surprise, even Tohma, how Shuichi was able to dance so well with out being taught that way. Eiri twirled Shuichi all over the dance floor. Shuichi made sure not to stop looking into Eiri's eyes and to let him lead him. It was difficult for him, but he was able to handle it. When the song ended, everyone clapped. Shuichi was out of breath. Eiri smiled at him and said, "See, I told you that you would do fine. Never doubt yourself. That will only ruin your performance." Shuichi smiled at him and went to sit down. Eiri had worked him hard and he really need to sit down after that.

When he sat down Tohma walked up and said, "That was wonderful. When Eiri started out differently, I didn't think that you would be able to keep up with him. But, you surprised me once again. Congratulations."

Shuichi was still out of breath, but managed to say, "Thanks."

Shuichi looked out into the crowd to spot Eiri. He found him dancing with Ayaka. He smiled and thought to himself that this was the happiest day of his life. He still couldn't believe what he had just done. But, he knew a way to make Eiri pay for it.


	22. Tohma's Speech

When the song was over, Eiri kissed Ayaka's hand and left her as Hiro walked up to them. Shuichi knew that if he was going to make Eiri pay for it, he had better do it soon. So he went up to him and said, "Having fun?"

Eiri smiled and said, "As a matter of fact I am. I see you have caught your breath."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm taking a break from dancing. But you are going to do something for me." said Shuichi in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really? What might that be." asked Eiri while trying to figure out what Shuichi had in mind.

"Singing." said Shuichi.

"Singing? What song?" asked Eiri hoping that it wasn't a really hard song.

"You'll see." said Shuichi a seductive tone.

Eiri gave Shuichi a pessimistic look. "If I'm going to sing and that you won't tell me what it is, then you'll have to do something for me."

Shuichi was not expecting this turn of events. "What's that?"

"You are going to have to call me Eiri every now and then." said Eiri.

"That's it?" asked Shuichi. "All I have to do is call you Eiri every now and then and you'll sing?"

"Yep." said Eiri in a deal-with-it voice.

Shuichi didn't think that this was bad at all. He figured that what he was going to have Eiri do was much worse. He saw no down side to this so he said, "Fine." With that Shuichi went up to the DJ's booth to request a song.

Tohma, who happened to be near by, heard the whole conversation. When Shuichi left he walked up to Eiri and said, "Eiri, as you sure about this. I mean, who knows what song he'll have you sing and you just let he off by telling him that he has to call you by your name?"

"Yep." said Eiri, who knew exactly what he did. "He won't request a hard song. He can't bare to see me suffer like that. He'll choose one I know."

Tohma shrugged. He hoped that Eiri was right. Before he could say this the DJ announced, "Would Mr. Eiri please report to the stage to sing." Eiri did as the DJ instructed and went to the stage. The DJ handed him a microphone and placed a TV for the words next to him. "Here you go."

When the song started, Eiri knew the song. It was the song _Beautiful Soul. _Shuichi loved this song and sung it all the time in the apartment. Hearing it so many times helped it get memorized in Eiri's mind. When the words came, and he sang, everyone was in awe. He sang that song like he had done it many times. It was the most amazing sight to the audience. Everyone thought that he sang the song just as good as his novels were written. When he was done, everyone clapped loudly.

When the clapping was done Mika announced the lunch was ready. The meal consisted of Chicken, Ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, peas, fruit salad, buns, and a few other things. People loved the meal. Many went back for seconds or thirds.

While people were eating, Tohma clanged his fork against his glass to quiet everyone. "Excuse me. As the best man, it is my job to make a toast and say a few things. When I first met Shuichi, I found him to be a very interesting person. He was like no one I had ever met. Some of you may have thought that he was a lot like Ryuichi, and I agree with you. But he did have his differences. I wasn't sure if he was really the right person for Eiri. I knew that Eiri needed a change, but wasn't expecting so much of one. All of that is thanks to Shuichi. With out him, some of us would not be the people we are today. Especially Eiri. So here is to you both. May your marriage last forever." With that Tohma raised his glass and so did everyone one else. Everyone all said, "Here, here," before they drank.

After lunch the cake was served. It was eight layer cake with purple flowers and orange lines. The cake was marble. On top was the most cute looking dolls of Shuichi and Eiri. They looked exactly like them. Everyone loved it.

When the meal was complete, the dancing and singing started again. Hiro and Ayaka got up and sung _From This Moment On_ and _What I Like About You_. Hiro was right when he told people that she was a good singer. Ayaka was wonderful.

At about 4pm Eiri stated to everyone that it was time for them to go so they could catch their plane. Everyone either hugged them or shock their hands as they left. When they got outside, the crowd was still there. Fortunately, the security team was there as well. As they got into the limo Shuichi said, "I can't wait to get to Paris."

Eiri smiled and said, "You'll love it. I booked a honeymoon suit at the four star hotel Elysees Regencia. It will be wonderful." Neither could wait to get there.


	23. The Articles

When they arrived back at the apartment, Eiri pulled two pairs of sunglasses from a bag and handed one to Shuichi. Shuichi took it and grabbed his bag. Eiri turned to him and said, "What are you doing?"

Shuichi gave him a startled look. "Aren't we doing to getting out?"

Eiri laughed and said, "Like that? Shouldn't we change first? I mean reporters will be expecting us to look like this. Wearing normal cloths might help give them the slip."

Shuichi gave him a curious look. "I doubt there are any reporters out there right now."

Eiri pointed out one of the side windows towards a bush. Shuichi looked and saw someone crouched down trying to hide. "See. There one is now." So they opened there bags and changed in the car. But not before telling the driver to circle the block a few times. Eiri and Shuichi were both glad that the windows were heavily tinted or people could have seen them.

When they were finished they had the driver park on the side of the building. They knew that reporters would be waiting in front, so they used the side entrance and went strait to the building's parking lot with out stopping once. "Get in." said Eiri before Shuichi had a chance to open the truck. "That'll take to long. We need to get to the airport quickly." Shuichi did as Eiri instructed and place his bag in the back seat. Eiri did the same.

As they approached the airport, Shuichi found it increasingly hard to sit still. Eiri turned to him and said, "Relax. You'll give us away if you don't stop fidgeting." Shuichi tried his best and they made it into the building without anyone saying anything to them. When they got inside they saw pictures of them everywhere. Apparently, everyone had bought either an edition of the Tokyo Times with the story from Ms. Yoji or a copy of The Liberator with the story from Ms. Mihu. Eiri turned to Shuichi and said, "Is there something I need to know about?"

Shuichi blushed and said, "It's just and interview. Of course if you hadn't of lost you voice, you would have been there to know."

Eiri glared at him. "Are you saying that I lost my voice on purpose?"

Shuichi immediately said, "No of course not. I just wished that you have been there to help me with it instead of Tohma. That's all."

Eiri seemed to understand. So he said as they reached the front desk, "Grab a copy when were down." Eiri checked them in while Shuichi looked for a stand selling them and found one. When Shuichi heard the lady say, "Have a nice flight," Shuichi ran over to it and bought a copy of both of them. He wondered how different they would be.

As they went through security, Shuichi was reading The Liberator. He wanted to see if Ms. Mihu had kept her word. When he got towards the bottom, he thought that she had. But, then he noticed something. He noticed it printed in the first sentence of the last paragraph. The paragraph read, "While interview Mr. Shindo, he revealed that Nittle Grasper's Ryuichi Sakuma and Bad Luck's Suguru Fujisaki have been dating. He had asked me to keep this quiet and I agreed. But I later contacted by Mr. Sakuma himself and told to release it in the article. He told me, 'We are finally ready to have this scandal come out. We are tired of hiding something that doesn't need to be.' So there you have it. Ryuichi Sakuma and Suguru Fujisaki are dating. We were, however, unable to get an actual interview with either of them. But don't worry. All will be revealed."

Shuichi was stunned. He was so stunned that Eiri had to push him forward to keep him walking. When they finally go to their gate, shuichi noticed that they had ten minutes before they would board, so he looked through the Tokyo Times while Eiri read The Liberator. Shuichi found the exact same thing at the end of this one as well.

With out asking Eiri if he could barrow his cell phone, Shuichi grabbed it out of Eiri's pocket. Eiri looked at him and said, "What do you think you doing? That's mine."

Shuichi just said while dialing, "I need to talk to Ryuichi. I need to know if what they have written is what he actually said if they broke their promise." Eiri just gave him a curious face and then went on reading the article. When Ryuichi answered his cell phone, Shuichi didn't give him time to say hello. He quickly said, "Did you really tell the reporters that they could print that you and Fujisaki are going out?"

Eiri looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He heard Ryuichi say, "Yes Shuichi, I did. And I meant what I told them." Eiri smiled and Shuichi heaved a sigh of relief. "Now, have fun on your honeymoon."

"I will." Shuichi told him. With that, Shuichi hung up and heaved another sigh of relief. Just in time to. The fight attendant was just about to call first class passengers to board. When they were on the plane, Shuichi took the window seat. He wanted to see everything they went over.


	24. The morning

The plane ride took about 16 hours and they went through about 8 time zones. Since they left about 6pm, they got there about 2 in the morning the next day. Eiri had fallen asleep on the plane, Shuichi however was unable to sleep. When they landed, Shuichi turned to Eiri and started poking him. When Eiri gave a groan, Shuichi said, "Yuki, wake up. We're there at last."

Eiri opened his eyes, looked over at Shuichi, and smiled. "Well then I guess we should go find our hotel." Shuichi smiled. When they got out of the airport Eiri called for a taxi. Shuichi just followed Eiri's lead since he didn't speak a word of French. When they got to the airport Eiri paid the driver and said, "We're here. Grab your stuff."

Shuichi grabbed his things and got out of the van. When he looked up at the hotel, he was speechless. He had never seen such a wonderful hotel in his life. He turned to Eiri and said, "Oh Yuki. This is wonderful."

Eiri smiled and said, "Wait to you see our room." As they went inside Eiri told Shuichi to sit in a chair and wait while he got their key for the room. When he was done he turned to Shuichi and saw him about to pass out. So he quickly said, "Coming, or would you prefer to sleep in the lobby?" Shuichi pulled himself out of his chair and walked over to Eiri. "Starting to feel the effects of not sleeping huh?" Shuichi nodded. "Here, let me carry you. I'll have someone bring the bags up." Shuichi nodded again and gave Eiri his bags. Eiri took Shuichi's and his bags up to the service counter. When he was done, he picked Shuichi up and carried him to the elevator.

By the time the elevator got them to their floor, Shuichi was already asleep in Eiri's arms. Eiri just laughed to himself and opened the door, which he found easier to do then he thought it would have been. When the door opened, it revealed a magnificent honeymoon sweet. There was a giant king size bed, whirlpool tub, a large balcony with a table and chairs, a plasma screen TV, and a couch. The nightstands, dresser, headboard for the bed, and the entertainment center were made out of cherry. There was also a wonderful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Eiri wished Shuichi was awake to see this, but didn't want to disturbed him. So he got Shuichi into his boxers and his tee-shirt and placed him in the bed. Eiri then did the same for himself. Before he fell back asleep he kissed Shuichi gently on the cheek and said, "I love you."

When Shuichi awoke the next morning, he thought that he was still dreaming. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't. When knew that he was actually awake he noticed that Eiri was still sleeping next to him. He just smiled and proceeded to look around. When he was done, he made himself a bubble bath and got in. While he was in, Eiri woke up to an empty bed. So he got up and looked for him. When he entered the bathroom, he found a totally relaxed Shuichi playing with the bubbles. "Having fun?"

Shuichi looked up at him and said, "Yah, I am. Care to join me?"

Eiri just smiled and said, "Maybe later. Hurry up though, there is lots to see and I want to visit the Ifle Tower this morning after breakfast." With that he turned and closed the door leaving Shuichi alone once again with his bubble bath.

When Shuichi was done getting dressed, they left the hotel room. "So where are we going?"

Eiri smiled and said, "There is this nice little restaurant on the corner. It has really nice food." That seemed o satisfy Shuichi, so he didn't say anything else. When they got there Eiri had to read the menu to Shuichi, but he didn't mind. They both agreed on crepes to have. With it Eiri had coffee and Shuichi had orange juice. "Where do you want to go when we're done?" Eiri asked while drinking his coffee.

"You're the one who knows Paris, so you choose. Besides, the Ifle Tower sounds like a wonderful idea." said Shuichi while trying to savor every taste of his wonderful crepes.

When they were done, Eiri hailed a cab to drive them to the Ifle Tower. As soon as they got out of the car, Shuichi ran up to the nearest flower stand. He had spotted the most gorgeous red rose he had ever seen. Eiri took the hint and bought it for him. Shuichi looked up at him with big eyes and said, "Oh Eiri. Thank you so much."

Eiri blushed when he realized that Shuichi had called him Eiri. It was about as weird for him to hear as it was for Shuichi to say. Before they went up to the top, Shuichi made sure to get all of his souvenirs at the souvenir stand. The stand had souvenirs from all over Paris. He got one for everyone who had been apart of the wedding. He knew that they would love them. When Shuichi was ready to go up, Eiri saw a photographer. He turned to Shuichi and said, "Do you want to get our picture taken in front of the tower?" Shuichi nodded his head and bounced around while Eiri asked the photographer to take it. When he had taken the picture Eiri told Shuichi that it would take 2 hours to develop. Shuichi didn't care about how long it would take, he wanted to get to the top. So he dragged Eiri to the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened at the top, Shuichi gasped. It was the most beautiful and romantic sight he had ever seen. He went up to the railing and looked at the wonderful sight that was Paris. He didn't want to stop looking. While they were up there, Eiri told Shuichi what every monument's name was. Shuichi was so grateful that Eiri had suggested this. He loved him even more that morning than he did last night.


	25. Shopping Trip

After the two hours were up, Eiri picked up the Photo. When Shuichi saw it, the first thing he noticed was Eiri's smile. Shuichi was amazed at how Eiri would smile now, and not when he wanted him to back home for pictures he just felt like taking. So Shuichi turned to him and said, "Yuki, you're smiling. You never smile for pictures. Why did you for this one?"

Eiri smiled and said, "Because this one was important. It is the first picture of us on our honeymoon. It is meant to be enjoyed. Me not smiling would ruin the mood of the picture."

Shuichi smiled. "You always know just what to say. So, Were do you want to go next?" Shuichi asked eagerly.

Eiri pondered for a minute. He finally said, "Why don't we walk around theGaleries Lafayette. Maybe you'll see some extravagant French clothes you might like." Shuichi nodded and Eiri hailed a cab. When they got there, Shuichi instantly ran up to the first store window he saw. "Like what you see?" asked Eiri smiling. Shuichi nodded and ran inside. Eiri followed. In an hour they went into only three stores. The things Shuichi found were either too expensive, he thought he didn't look good in, or Eiri thought he didn't look good in. For lunch they stopped at Chez Savy. Eiri ordered Gigot d'Agneau a Notre Facon, a leg of lamb cooked their way, and Shuichi had a hamburger and fries.

While they were eating, Eiri continuously stared at Shuichi. Shuichi noticed this and asked, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Eiri shook his head and said, "No, it's not that. I was just wondering why you ordered that of all things in all places?"

Shuichi gave him a curious look. "What's wrong with the what I eat? You've never cared before."

Eiri sighed and said, "I know. It's just that we are in one of the beautiful and wonderful cities in the world. Where you are encouraged to try new things, have fun, do new things and yet you're eating what you usually eat back home. I just thought that you would be open to trying new foods. I know you did this morning, buy that was one thing that was a lot like what you eat at home just thinner." Shuichi gave him a shocked look. Eiri started feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I'll make you a deal. You try this some of mine, I wont ask you to for the rest of the day."

Shuichi took a moment to decide. Then he said, "Fine. I'll try it and I'll be open to trying new things while we're here." Eiri smiled and gave Shuichi a taste of his lamb. When Shuichi tasted it, his face immediately went in to an oh-my-god face. "This is so good. I can't believe it's this good. I need to get this next time." Eiri smiled. With out warning Shuichi said, "Lets go back to the hotel. I found a medieval chess board in the drawer and I want to play. But this time, your going down."

Eiri gave Shuichi a surprised look. "You think you're going to beat me. You've never beaten me and you never will."

"Oh you think so do you?" asked Shuichi. "I beg to differ. You are going down."

So Eiri got the check and they got into the nearest taxi. When they got to the hotel Eiri took the elevator and Shuichi took the stairs. The bet was whoever got to the top first was going to white, but Shuichi had to wait until the elevator doors opened before he could run up the stairs. To make it fair, Eiri let him stand outside the stair's door instead of waiting by the elevator. When the doors opened, Shuichi took off and Eiri took his time. He really didn't care if he was white or not, he just wanted to amuse Shuichi. When the doors opened on their floor, Eiri came face to face with a tired Shuichi. "Beat ya. I'm white." said Shuichi in-between pants.

Eiri just smiled and said, "You win. You're white." Shuichi smiled and they went into the room. As they played, Eiri continually beat Shuichi. They played for 2 hours and the result was 36 to 0.

Eiri thought that Shuichi would be disappointed but he wasn't. He still had a smile on. "I will beat you one of these times. You can't always win." said Shuichi as he set the board back up. "Want to play again?"

Eiri just looked at him. He couldn't figure out how Shuichi stayed so happy while losing 36 games in a row. "Sure. But just one. Then we'll do something else." Shuichi smiled and they played again. Eiri won, like usually.

As Shuichi put the game away. He thought of something. "Does this hotel have a pool?" Eiri shrugged. "I'm going to go see." So Shuichi left the room and went down stairs leaving Eiri alone. Eiri was glad when Shuichi left. He wanted to be alone so he could call room service so they could have a candle light dinner on the balcony. When Shuichi came he noticed the balcony doors open and the table set up romantically. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Eiri smiled and said, "I just want to have a romantic dinner with you in about an hour. I have already ordered room service and they will bring the food up in an hour. Just in time for sunset."

Shuichi ran over to Eiri gave him a big hug. "Oh, Yuki. I love you so much."

"I love you to," said Eiri. "Want to watch TV till the food arrives or did you find the pool?"

Shuichi gave him a curious look. "No. There was no pool. But how will I understand the TV, it's in French?"

Eiri looked puzzled. He then remembered something that arrived while Shuichi was out. He went to the nightstand and grabbed a package. "Want to watch our wedding video. Tohma had it sent special so it would arrive today. I believe some of the reception is on it to."

Shuichi bounced up an down. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. I do." So Eiri put the movie in and turned it on. As the movie played they talked about things they noticed going on or how they felt at that time. They got so into talking that when to the doorbell rang, Shuichi jumped. Eiri let the person in and paid them. Shuichi turned off the movie and went to help Eiri. Eiri had ordered them both a bowl of French Onion Soup. "Is it good?"

Eiri looked at him with a curious face. "You mean you've never had it, Yes it is good." With that they sat down to eat while the sun set. Shuichi swore that he could hear a violin playing from some where, he just couldn't figure out where. But he thought the music was the best soft music he had ever heard.

Yaoi coming up


	26. Finally Part 1

As they ate, Eiri continuously kept staring at Shuichi. He didn't know why. He felt that he was inexplicably attracted to him. He couldn't shake this feeling. He watch Shuichi as he ate. As the dinner went on, the attraction turned to passion. He wanted Shuichi. He wanted him more than anything else in his entire life. He wanted him right then and there. When they had finished eating, Shuichi looked up and saw Eiri staring at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked him.

Eiri continued to stare at him. "Wrong? How could anything be wrong? I'm in one of the most romantic cities in the world with the person I love more than anything, so nothing is wrong."

Shuichi gave him an odd look and said, "Okay!"

Eiri then started to feel really warm. He felt like he was sweating. He wanted Shuichi and was going to have him. "It's time." Eiri said calmly while breathing heavily. Shuichi gave him a curious look. He had know idea what Eiri meant by that, but was intrigued. With that, I one swoop, Eiri took his right arm and knocked everything off of the table. Shuichi didn't know what to, he was in a trance. Before he could say anything, Eiri grabbed Shuichi's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was like nothing Eiri had ever given Shuichi. The kiss was full of mixed emotion like passion, lust, desire, longing, and want.

Eiri moved his body around the table, with out breaking the kiss, so he was standing in front of Shuichi. He lifted Shuichi unto the table, and Shuichi immediately wrapped his legs around him. He picked him up again and walked as steadily as he could over to the bed and dropped him onto the bed. Shuichi just looked at him with passion in his eyes. Eiri looked down at him, not knowing how to go about this. He turned and walked towards the bathroom. Shuichi looked at him and said, "Where are you going?"

Without turning around, Eiri said, "Strip to your boxers. I'll be right out."

Shuichi couldn't believe that Eiri was going to the bathroom at a time like this. But, Eiri wasn't. After he closed the bathroom door, Eiri striped down to his silky purple boxers. He wanted to make this night memorable so he grabbed the massage lotion and a feather. He was determined to make this last as long a possible. When he opened the door, he saw a sight that made his member go hard almost instantly. The same was for Shuichi who was lying on the bed in his silky blue boxers that Eiri got him for his birthday. He was lying in a pose that to Eiri read as, "Take me now." Shuichi noticed the objects in Eiri's hands and said, "What are they for?"

Eiri smiled and said, "You'll see." With that he walked over to the bed and brought Shuichi into another one of his wonderful kisses. As they kissed Shuichi wrapped both his legs and arms around him. Eiri had to pry him off of him to say, "Turn over." Shuichi did as he was told and turned over. After a second he felt the coldness of the lotion on his back. A shiver ran up his spine. Eiri noticed this and said, "Sorry."

Shuichi smiled into the pillow and said, "Don't worry about it. Keep going," and Eiri did. What Shuichi felt next was wonderful. Eiri had started giving him one of his famous back massages. Mika had told him about them one time when she came over for one. She said that he back was tighter than a Rhino's skin and wanted Eiri to help since only he seemed to be able to get rid of it. Shuichi could see why Mika loved them. Eiri's hands were wonderful. Shuichi felt like he was going to have an orgasm just lying there.

Shuichi had started moaning and Eiri smiled. This was what he wanted to give Shuichi for a while. He just never knew when the right time was to do so. When he was done, he reached for the feather. Shuichi didn't want to move. He felt morel relaxed then any other time in his life. He wished Eiri would keep going but couldn't say so. He was still lost for words. What happened next came as a surprised to him. He felt like he was being tickled on his lower back and couldn't help but laugh. "So, we're ticklish as well?" said Eiri with a smile.

He slowly moved the feather over Shuichi's back and then to his thighs. This was too much for Shuichi. He drew back and said, "Cut that out, that really tickles."

Eiri smiled and said, "It's supposed to. Would you prefer that I didn't?" Shuichi nodded and Eiri said, "Well, then I won't. Now come here." Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck and pulled him down to the bed. Shuichi thought to himself that it was about time that they did this. They haven't had sex in over a week. Eiri was thinking the same thing.

Eiri slowly started kissing Shuichi's neck and went down wards. He kissed Shuichi in a straight line heading for Shuichi's member. When he got to them he kissed all around the top of them and slowly started pulling them down, kissing the new skin showing as he went. He finally pulled Shuichi's boxers all the way off and through them onto the floor. He then had his eyes on Shuichi's shaft. He kissed the whole length three times over before going back up. On his way, he stopped at Shuichi's nipples and licked them. Shuichi giggled again and Eiri smiled. He then went back up to Shuichi's neck and then to his mouth going back into another kiss.

As Eiri kissed him, Shuichi pulled Eiri's boxers down. When they were as far down as Shuichi could reach, he turned Eiri over onto his back. He then did what Eiri did, except started at Eiri's ears. Eiri's ears were his weakness and Shuichi loved taking advantage of that while they had sex. He then followed the same path that Eiri did, but this time, he took Eiri into his mouth instead of kissing his shaft. Eiri moaned and Shuichi started his way back up, halting for a moment at each one of Eiri's abs and kissing them for a second longer.


	27. Finally Part 2

Sorry I didn't post yesterday, got sick, so I couldn't finish

When Shuichi finally got back to Eiri's lips, Eiri softly bit Shuichi's lower lip. Shuichi knew by now that it meant for him to open his mouth, so he did so and Eiri's shoved his tongue into his mouth. It caressed Shuichi's tongue gently. As Eiri was doing this Shuichi grabbed Eiri's member causing Eiri to take his tongue out of Shuichi's mouth and moan. After he moaned, Eiri looked Shuichi in the eyes and said, "Time for me to have some fun." Shuichi gave him a look of confusion but realized what he meant when Eiri grabbed Shuichi's member. Eiri took Shuichi's member and slowly rubbed it over his face. He started with it on his forehead moving it slowly down the space between his eyes, over his nose, back and forth across his lips, and then over each check.

Shuichi was getting impatient the whole time Eiri was this. He finally said, "Eiri." Eiri looked up at him. "Take me already. I want to feel your mouth around my member. I want to feel your tongue licking each and every spot on it. Please just do it already."

Eiri was surprise, but intrigued. "As you wish," said Eiri before he did as he was asked. When he did, Shuichi moaned. He loved it when Eiri slowly moved his member around in Eiri's mouth. To Shuichi, it was true bliss when Eiri did this. No words would come close to how Shuichi felt when Eiri did this. After a bit, Shuichi noticed that if Eiri didn't stop that he would climax and he didn't want to. So he said, "Eiri, darling, stop or I'll come to soon."

Eiri did, but didn't want to. This was very enjoyable for him as well, but he stopped anyway. He then turned Shuichi over. Shuichi knew what Eiri was going to do, so he didn't fidget. Eiri leaned over and opened the top nightstand drawer, revealing a bottle of lube. He put some on his member and his figures. He then lifted Shuichi, ever so slightly. He parted Shuichi's cheeks and stuck one finger in. Shuichi moaned and pushed back against Eiri's hand. Eiri then placed another finger in along with the other and was the one to moan this time. He moved his fingers around inside Shuichi and said, "I think your ready." With that he took out his fingers and grabbed his member. He put the tip in ever so slightly and slowly put more in, but always pulled back just a little before putting it in farther.

When it was in as far as it could go, he slowly pulled it back until it was almost out, and slowly pushed it back in. Shuichi turned his head to the side so he could see Eiri. Eiri noticed that Shuichi was giving him and angry look. "Fine. I'll go faster and harder. I just thought you might want to start of slow." Eiri said with an offended look. Shuichi just gave him a smile mixed with a you-know-how-I-like-it look. Eiri then started going faster and harder, but slowly. He didn't want to start out too fast and hard. As he went, he got faster and harder with every time. When he thought he was going fast enough, he grabbed Shuichi's member and started pumping it at the same pace, only to have his hand taken off. Shuichi gave him a not-now look, so he grabbed a hold of Shuichi's hips instead. He used them to help him. When Eiri came, he was really loud. He was so loud that Shuichi gave him a look of surprise and he blushed. Neither cared if anyone heard that.

Since he was done, Eiri pulled himself out of Shuichi. As soon as he did so Shuichi turned over, wrapped his arm around Eiri's neck and brought him into a kiss. Eiri sensed that Shuichi wasn't ready to stop. His suspicions were conformed when Shuichi said, "My turn."

Eiri gave him a curious look. "Are you sure. I mean you've only done it a few times, and a spread out few times at that."

Shuichi gave him an unmistakable look of anger. "Why can't I? I should be aloud since you do it all the time."

Eiri sighed and said, "I didn't say you couldn't. I just wanted to make sure you were up to it. I see you are. Now get back there and give me your all."

Shuichi kissed him and then got into position. He had almost forgotten about the lube bottle sitting next to him. If Eiri hadn't of grabbed it and handed it to him, he would have. Shuichi took a bit more than needed, just to be safe. He didn't do it like Eiri did it to him. He didn't play around but was direct. Each time Shuichi shoved him member into Eiri, he knew why Eiri like doing it. He just didn't know why Eiri didn't let him more often. So each time he did, Shuichi made sure he did his best. As he went back and forth, Eiri moaned, and Shuichi knew he was enjoying it, so he spend up. When he came, he was almost as loud as Eiri, This time they knew that someone would complain, but didn't care. It was their honeymoon and they were going to spend it however they wanted.

Both of them slept quiet wonderful that night. They both felt complete in the most unusual way, but were content with it. All of their worries or cares seemed to disappear into the night sky. They felt more relaxed than any other time in their lives. Neither wanted the night to end.

Still more to come.


	28. The Next Morning

When Eiri awoke the next morning, he felt totally relaxed. He found that he was holding Shuichi like a little kid holding its' teddy bear. He thought that Shuichi looked so peaceful. But then there was a knock at the door. Eiri slowly let go off Shuichi to not wake him, grabbed a pair of underwear, and headed for the door. When he opened the door, there was a package lying on the ground, so he picked it up. The return address said N.G. Studios so he took it in side. Shuichi was still asleep so he placed it on the table and went into the bathroom to take a bath. It had been a while since he had taken a bath, since his apartment only had a shower.

As the tub filled up, he swore he heard movement in the bedroom, but thought that it was just Shuichi. He knew he was wrong when he heard Shuichi scream. He instantly opened the door to see what was wrong. He feared that Shuichi was in danger, only to be met with the maid. Eiri took a breath off relief, his heart was still pounding. "It's only the maid. You are such a baka."

Shuichi was still breathing heavily from the shock. "I know that now. Can't you tell her to come back later?"

The maid, who had no idea what they were saying, got the gist of what was going on. OS she told Eiri, in French, that she would come back around 2. Eiri nodded to her, and she left. Eiri then turned to Shuichi and smiled. Shuichi didn't know why he was smiling, but figured it out when he heard the water running.

"Care to join me?" Eiri asked a seductive look in his eyes. Shuichi nodded, got out of bed, and followed Eiri into the bathroom. Eiri added bubble bath stuff to the water and took his boxers back off. Shuichi was smiling the whole time. As Eiri got in to the water he said, "Well? Are going to get in or not?" Shuichi beamed and got in. He sat down facing Eire, only to be grabbed and place in Eiri's lap facing away from him. When the shock of what Eiri did was over, Shuichi leaned back against Eiri and closed his eyes. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. "A package came while you were asleep. It's from N.G., so I presume that it is Tohma."

"I wonder what he sent to us?" Shuichi asked in a confused tone.

"Don't know. Forget about it for right now, I just want to sit here with you and take a bath." Eiri closed his eyes as he said the last part.

Shuichi smiled and said "Oh, Eiri."

They were in the bath for about an hour. When they got out, Eiri ordered room service as Shuichi opened the package. It was two magazines with a note. The note read:

"Dear Shuichi,

How's the trip. I hope your having fun. I wish I could be there with you. It's lonely without you here. Well, not real lonely. I mean I still have Suguru, Mr. Bear, and everyone else, but I miss you. Can't wait to you get back so I can here all about it. I hope I get a souvenir. Mr. Bear wants one to. About the magazines, it's out. The full story about Suguru and I is out. The same reporters that interviewed you, interviewed us. Apparently the fans love the idea of us being together. I am so glad. I knew they would be fine with this. Can't wait to you get back. See ya soon.

Love,

Ryuichi"

"What does it say?" asked Eiri who was getting really curious from seeing the smile on Shuichi's face.

"It's from Ryuichi. He says that the reporters who interviewed me, interviewed them and got their story. Apparently the fans are fine with the idea of them being together." Shuichi made sure that he didn't tell Eiri about Ryuichi's comment about missing him. He didn't want Eiri to get jealous.

Eiri just shrugged and grabbed one of the magazines and opened it up. "Breakfast will be here in about 20 minutes." Shuichi smiled and grabbed the other magazine. On the cover of both were a picture of Ryuichi and Suguru together. Both pictures made Shuichi smile. He was glad that people accepted them like they did him.


	29. The Bet

For the next few days, they didn't do much. They mainly stayed in the room, except when they went for the occasional walk, meal at the restaurant on the corner, or to a shop down the street. Otherwise they staid inside and cuddled, played chess, or read the magazines that Ryuichi kept sending them. Eiri had finally taught Shuichi how strategize when playing chess. Shuichi took to this quickly and beat Eiri a few times. This shocked both of them. Neither thought that he would ever win.

On the day before they left, Shuichi woke up early. He thought that Eiri looked so peaceful so he just let him continue sleeping. Since Shuichi had nothing to do, He went through the souvenirs he bought earlier in the week. He decided who was getting what. He was going to give Hiro a Paris tee-shirt with a picture of the Eiffel tower on it, Ayaka a lovely Parisian necklace that reminded him of her , Suguru a miniature Eiffel tower, Ryuichi and Mr. Bear got matching "J'aime France" I love France tee-shirts, Mika a wool beret, Tohma a French designer scarf, Noriko a lovely French designer umbrella, Tatsuha a stack of French postcards, K a French bag to hold his gun in, and Mr. Sakano a teapot with French designs on it. I was so hard for him to find something different for everyone, and even more hard to find something they might enjoy.

He was into figuring this out, he didn't notice Eiri sneak up behind him. "Boo!" Shuichi nearly fell on top of the teapot. He was breathing heavily and Eiri was smiling. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, you did. Why did you do that? I know how jumpy I get." said in a tone that was both angry and relieved at the same time.

"I know your jumpy. I just couldn't resist." Eiri smiled and Shuichi just looked him while trying to catch his breath. "So, what do you want to do on your last day in Paris?"

Shuichi gave him a seductive look. "I can think of a few things."

"No sex!" Eiri said instantly. "We are going to spend as much time out of this room as possible. So pack as much stuff up as you can, because we are going out."

Shuichi was shocked by this statement, but thought he had better do as he was told. So he packed up all of the gifts, and his clothes into the new suitcases they bought to fit it all. When he was done he turned to Eiri and said, "Where do you want to go?"

Eiri didn't have a clue. He just wanted out of the hotel room. "It doesn't matter, as long as we are out and about. I'm starting to feel Closter phobic in here." Shuichi nodded. Truth was, he was starting to feel it to. So they left the hotel room, and just started walking down the street. They eventually stopped at a café to have something to eat and drink. Shuichi was starting to get used to French cuisines, and liked them. Eiri was starting to feel that he was getting fat. "As soon as we get home, I'm going on a diet."

Shuichi giggled and said, "Oh, really. You won't last on diet."

Eiri glared at him and said, "Is that so?" Shuichi nodded. "Well then, lets make a bet." Shuichi gave Eiri a surprised look. "I bet you that once we get home, I can go on a diet for two weeks. If I win, you will go on a diet for two weeks."

"And if I win?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"If you, I'll be your slave for a day." said Eiri with a grin.

"Deal." said Shuichi instantly. "What are the rules of this bet?"

Eiri smiled and said, "Rules? There are no rules. You just have to get me to pig out on something and I have to resist. That's all."

Shuichi smiled a vindictive smile. "This is going to be some two weeks. Hope your up for it."

Eiri also smiled a vindictive smile. "Oh, I am. I hope your up for it. Because if I win, that means no sweets or anything else you like. I will have the others watch over you so you don't break your promise."

"Oh, is that so? Well until you win, if you win, you have to go with me everywhere so I can keep an eye on you. Deal?" asked Shuichi.

"Deal," said Eiri. With that they shock hands and finished eating. Both believed that they had the upper hand. Eiri had no idea what Shuichi was capable of, and Shuichi had no idea how much temptation Eiri could withstand. All they had was the thoughts of winning the deal.


	30. They Return & The Bet Begins

Neither of them slept well that night. They were both worried about if they had everything, would they get to the plane on time, or what would they do during the last few hours of their time here. When the alarm went of at 7:30, neither of them felt rested at all. They just laid there with their eyes staring at the ceiling for about 10 minutes before they finally got out of bed. They took turns taking a bath while the other searched for missed items. At about 10 they went to the restaurant on the corner, and ordered their favorite meal there. Neither of them said much during breakfast except about how they were going to miss it there. This was truly a sad day for them. The day that their must perfect week ended.

As soon as they entered their hotel room, Shuichi plopped himself down on the bed. He didn't feel like doing anything. "I don't want to go, but the again I do." he said in a sad tone.

"I know what you mean." said Eiri as he sat down beside him. "But, we have to go. We both have obligations back in Tokyo. Your fans need you, and my readers need me. We also have or friends and family there."

"I know. But this week was the best I've ever had. I don't want it to end." said Shuichi.

"I know," said Eiri as he took Shuichi in his arms. "But, just think. We are married now. We can have fun like this all the time. We don't need this place to be happy. All we need is each other. Nothing more." This made Shuichi smile. "Besides, we have a bet and I don't plan on losing either." Eiri smiled at Shuichi.

Shuichi just looked at him for a moment before saying, "Thanks." What happened next was unexpected for Shuichi. Eiri leaned down and kissed him. To Shuichi, it felt strange, yet good. It had no reason to be done, it was just done. Eiri felt it to, which is why he didn't break it for a few minutes. After Eiri broke the kiss, Shuichi looked at his watch. "We should go." Eiri nodded and they got their bags. Before they left the room for the last time, Shuichi went onto the balcony. When Eiri joined him he said, "It's so beautiful."

Eiri smiled and said, "Yes, it is. Almost as beautiful as you." Shuichi smiled at him and Eiri smiled back. "Come on. We'll be late." Shuichi nodded and they left the room. Not before looking it over one more time, remembering all that they shared in this room over the week. They left, not with sadness, but happiness in their hearts knowing that they had the best week of their lives together and that no one could take those memories away.

The plane took off at 2:30pm, so they got back at about 2:30 pm the next day in Tokyo, thanks to all of the time zones. When they got off the plane, they were greeted by everyone. Everyone was there to welcome them home. Before they were given a chance to say hi to them, Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into a big hug. "Oh Shuichi. I missed you so much."

Shuichi, who was hardly able to breath because Ryuichi was squeezing him to tight, said, "Thanks Ryuichi. I missed you to." When Shuichi said that, he swears Ryuichi started hugging him a bit tighter. "Can you let me go now?" Ryuichi blushed and let him go. "It is so nice to see all of you again."

"It is nice to see you again to. It has been so quiet around here with out you." said Hiro, who came up and gave Shuichi a hug. "You can never go on another week long vacation again. I missed you too much."

"I agree." said Fujisaki smiling as he stepped up to shake Shuichi's hand. "Welcome back Mr. Shindo."

"Thanks." said Shuichi smiling as he shock Fujisaki's hand.

"I think we should take this else where." said Tohma coming up to shake Eiri's hand. "Wonderful to see you again Eiri. Enjoy your trip?"

Eiri smiled and said. "Yes, I did. And we probably should take this else where." Everyone nodded and followed Shuichi and Eiri as they got their bags. Outside was a giant limo waiting for them. Both Shuichi and Eiri were not completely surprised to see it, but got in like they knew it would be there. Tohma had the driver take them back to Eiri and Shuichi's apartment. While they were on their way there, Shuichi told everyone about their time there. Eiri just listened. They both hated it though when Ayaka, Noriko, or Ryuichi kept interrupting with comments about how romantic it was.

When they got back to the apartment, it looked like they had never left. Hiro stepped up and said, "See, I told you I could do it."

"What are you talking about?" said Ayaka. "I did this, with almost no help from you." Hiro blushed. "Well, enough about who did what. I suppose you two would like to be alone to unpack and everything."

"Wait." said Shuichi. "We have gifts." With that, he grabbed the suitcase with the gifts in it and started passing them out. Everyone loved what they got. Shuichi was so pleased.

"How about I order some pizza's and we'll help you guys unpack?" said K as he went for the phone. Shuichi smiled to himself, the bet had started and Eiri loved pizza.

"I'll just have a salad." said Eiri. He had remembered about the bet, and knew he must be careful. So K ordered pizzas for everyone else and Ayaka made Eiri and salad. Everyone one else helped them unpack as Shuichi continued the story. Everyone was so festinated with it that Eiri was starting to get ideas for his next book.

More to come


	31. Who Will Win?

The next few days were weird for both of them. They had to get used to having to wake up early again, Shuichi going to work, and Eiri writing his next novel. It didn't take long for them to get readjusted. Shuichi, however, was doing all he possibly could to make Eiri hungry. Surprisingly to him, Eiri was able to withstand the temptation. Eiri, on the other hand, was having a difficult time with the bet. He was starting to crave foods that would make him lose the bet. He didn't want to be Shuichi's slave for a day because he knew what Shuichi would want. He would want him to probably have sex all day or have him only wear very tight black leather shorts that doesn't leave much to the imagination and a dog leash. Eiri couldn't bear that kind of humiliation, so he tried his best to resist Shuichi's attempts to make him eat.

It was getting to the point that Shuichi thought that Eiri would never give in and Eiri thinking that he might if Shuichi keeps this up. Everyone noticed that something was going on. Just none of them had the courage to ask. They started noticing when Shuichi started talking about different types of food he could use to temp Eiri and started neglecting his duties. K wasn't going to stand for this. So on the 9th day of the bet he finally took a gun to Shuichi's head and said, "You stop talking about food, focus on your work, or I'll blow your brains out." Shuichi finally stopped talking about food at work and focused on his singing. He was, however, undiscouraged on his attempts.

Eiri, mean while, had started his next novel. He called it **The Honeymoon Suit**. He had decided to use his and Shuichi's honeymoon as the base for his story. He did change some of it so people wouldn't get suspicious. He also made it more romantic, not that their time there wasn't, he just wanted to put in some things they didn't get to do. The one thing he made sure to leave out was the chess playing. He knew that that would be not a very interesting subject for his readers to read about. On the whole, he was loving his book and so was. He had Shuichi be his only critic in between his attempts to make Eiri eat.

By the 12th day, Eiri was on the verge of cracking. He wanted food and didn't know if he could stand 2 more days with out the food he wanted. Shuichi was on edge too. He was running out of ideas to get Eiri to eat to the food Shuichi knows he is craving. Every time someone would come up behind him, he would jump. On time when Ryuichi did it, he scared Ryuichi as much as Ryuichi scared him. Ryuichi was the first to finally ask what was going on. "What's wrong Shuichi? Lately you seem jumpy. I'm not scary am I?"

Shuichi sighed and said, "This bet."

Ryuichi gave him a curious look and said, "Bet? What bet?"

"This one between Eiri and me." said Shuichi sadly.

"What's it about?" asked Ryuichi curiously.

""Well, in Paris Eiri thought he was getting fat." Ryuichi giggled at that. "It's not funny. So he said he was going on a diet and I said he didn't need one. Then he bet me that when we returned if he could be on a diet for two weeks without eating anything bad, I would have to do the diet for two weeks as well. But if he lost, he would be my complete slave for a day." Ryuichi was laughing now. "Stop laughing. It has almost been two weeks and I'm losing. I don't want to go on a diet for two weeks, I wouldn't last. Oh, why does Eiri have to be so hard to crack. He's going to win, I know it."

In between laughs, Ryuichi muttered, "Why don't you just give up if you know he is going to win."

Shuichi gave him a serious look and said, "I can't do that. If I do that, is diet will be shot. He'll start eating and I'll have to go on a diet. I can't give up, not now."

Ryuichi just shook his head and walked away, still giggling about the whole situation. The whole thing was funny to him. He just couldn't figure out why they would make a bet like that in the first place. So he asked Fujisaki, who didn't know, who asked Hiro, who asked K, who asked Mr. Sakano, and so on. By the end of the day, everyone knew about the bet and were all laughing about it. Shuichi was angry with Ryuichi for doing it, but grateful for making him realize that the is bet was stupid and he should tell Eiri that he gave up.

While Shuichi was figuring this out, Eiri figuring out that this was just to complicated for him. He knew that he had to eat something, even if it meant that he became a slave for a day. He just couldn't last much longer. He however made himself wait to eat until Shuichi got home. He wished that Shuichi would hurry.


	32. Side note to you fans

Attention readers:

I am sorry I have not updated sooner. My H drive at school, where I write the story, has been malfunctioning all week. Hopefully it will be fixed by Monday so I can update it. Sorry for any sorrow this may have caused you. I am trying to do the best I can. I would work on it where I am, but I have no time. I have had a busy schedule, against my wishes, this weekend. Below, if this works, is a pic by one of you. If goes with the wedding scene. Hope you like it. I do.


	33. Who Gives Up?

When Shuichi arrived back at the apartment, he was scared to open the door. He didn't want to tell Eiri, that he gave up. He knew that Eiri would never let him live it down, but it had to be done. As Shuichi opened the door, he listened for sound, any type of sound. He didn't hear a thing, so he opened the door all the way and came face to face with an empty apartment. He couldn't believe that Eiri wasn't there when he had something important to say to him. Just then he spotted a note on the side table. It said,

"Dear Shuichi,

I've gone to the store to get things for dinner, I'll be back soon. We need to talk.

Love,

Eiri"

Having nothing to do now, Shuichi went into the living room and turned on the T.V. Apparently there was a special about Ryuichi and Fujisaki supposed to be on, but Shuichi didn't know when or what channel so he went through each one looking. As he was flipping through, Eiri returned home. Shuichi was so aggravated by not being able to find it, he didn't hear him come in. When Eiri entered the room and Shuichi saw something out of the corner of his eye, he jumped. "Don't ever do that again." said Shuichi holding his chest.

"That'll teach you not to get so immersed in what you are doing that you block out what's around you." Eiri said with a smile. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do." said Shuichi nervously. "Have a seat." So Eiri set down the bags and sat next to Shuichi on the couch. "It's about the bet."

"What I need to say is about the bet as well." said Eiri curiously.

"What about it?" asked Shuichi.

"What do you mean 'What about it'?" asked Eiri giving Shuichi curious look.

"Tell me what you were going to say first." said Shuichi who was curious about where this was going.

"Oh no. You brought it up, you go first." said Eiri with a getting annoyed tone.

"We'll say it together." said Shuichi as he hoped Eiri would agree.

But Eiri didn't agree. He stood, up grabbed the grocery bags, and said, "After I put the food away."

Shuichi was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He realized that Eiri was trying to avoid this subject just like he was. So he let Eiri put the groceries away before he said, "Ready now?" Eiri nodded and sat down at the table. Shuichi did the same. Both of them looked quite nervous and were avoiding each others eyes. Finally Shuichi said, "Lets do this then." Eiri nodded again. "On three. One."

"Two," said Eiri.

"Three." They both said at the same time. Then they said, "I give up," at the same time and both went wide-eyed. "You give up? Stop that!"

Eiri finally held his hand up to stop more of them saying the same things at the same time. When Shuichi settled down, Eiri said, "Since you give up, and I give up, what do we do?" Shuichi shrugged. He had no idea what to do. Finally Eiri said, "What do you think we should do since we both lose?"

"I don't know?" said Shuichi quickly. "I don't want to have to be on a diet for two weeks."

"And I don't want to be a servant for a day." said Eiri immediately after Shuichi stopped talking. "So, what should we do?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Eiri got up and went to answer it. When he opened the door, he came face to face with both Tohma and Mika.

"Good afternoon Eiri." said Tohma smiling. "May we come in?"

Eiri nodded and let them in. After he closed the door Shuichi yelled, "You is it Yuki?"

Eiri walked into the kitchen and said, "Tohma and Mika," right before they walked in. "What do you want?"

"Eiri," said Mika. "We have the most wonderful news to share with you."

Apparently the Pic isn't working. I am sorry.


	34. The End!

Both Eiri and Shuichi were staring at them. Neither of them knew what it could be. They had guesses, but didn't know if they were right so they didn't say anything. Shuichi finally got impatient and asked, "Well, what is it? I'm dieing to know."

Both Mika and Tohma smiled at each other before Mika, looking very excited, said, "We're pregnant."

Both Eiri and Shuichi thought that they were going to fall off their chairs. Out of all the things they thought, this was not one of them. Eiri was the first say something. "Really? How far along are you? Was this planned? Oh my god, I'm going to be an uncle."

"Calm down Eiri." said Tohma. "No, this wasn't planned and we just found out ourselves."

"Congratulations." said Shuichi jumping up from his chair to shake Tohma's and Mika's hands. "It is about time. I started to think that something must be wrong. I'm glad that I was wrong."

"Me two." said Mika who was a bit offended by Shuichi's remark. "But, isn't this wonderful. I can't believe that Tohma and I are going to be parents. Are you all right Eiri?" Shuichi turned around to see a still stunned look on Eiri's face.

"Are you alright Yuki?" asked Shuichi. Eiri nodded. "Well, then stop it with that look. It's starting to freak me out." Eiri did as Shuichi said and changed his facial expression to that of a happy one. "Much better," said Shuichi smiling.

"So, how far along are you?" asked Eiri eagerly.

"Only a few weeks." said Mika smiling while rubbing her stomach. "Would you happen to have anything to eat?"

"Mika, I told you, Eiri's on a diet." said Tohma quickly.

"Not anymore." said Shuichi smiling.

"What do you mean Mr. Shindo? Or should I call you Shuichi? Mr. Uesugi? What?" asked Tohma curiously?

"Shindo is fine. Mr. Sakano asked me the same question when I got back." said Shuichi happily. "As for Eiri not being on a diet, he gave up."

"Oh Eiri, I'm sorry." said Tohma sadly. "Does this mean you are his slave for a day?"

"Don't be sorry and no I won't be his slave for a day." Eiri could see that his answer puzzled both Mika and Tohma. "He gave up as well. At the same time I did actually. There is some ice cream if you want some Mika"

Mika nodded, but Tohma still looked puzzled. "So, what is going to do?"

Mika grabbed the ice cream and said, "Don't worry about it Tohma. They are married. It is up to them what they are going to do about it."

"We actually don't know what we are going to do." said Shuichi as he got Mika a spoon. "We were just discussing that before you came."

"Oh, I sorry that we interrupted you. We should go. We have more people to tell anyway. You were just the top of our list, so we told you first. We are going to see Ryuichi and Suguru next. Come along Mika." said Tohma. Mika didn't want to give up the ice cream so Shuichi told her she could have it. Eiri didn't like that, but kept his feelings to himself. As they were exiting Tohma turned back and said, "Oh, just so you know. They are planning on moving in together. So if you object, I can tell them for you." Both Eiri and Shuichi shock their heads. Tohma shrugged and closed the door behind him.

After a moment or two, Eiri went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Shuichi followed and sat in Eiri's lap so he could cuddle. Eiri grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them, pulling Shuichi closer to him. Eiri kissed the top of Shuichi head and said, "Do you think we should really do something since we both gave up?"

"No." said Shuichi softly. "It doesn't matter. It was only a stupid bet anyway. And the only reason we made it was because you thought you were getting fat. Eiri, I don't care what you look like. I love you for you, and not your body."

Eiri smiled and said, "I know. I know. I can't believe that I'm going to be an uncle though. I mean, we're going to be uncles."

Shuichi smiled and said, "Yah. Strange isn't it?" Eiri nodded. "Yuki?"

"Hmmm?" asked Eiri curiously

"Seeing them so happy has got me thinking." said Shuichi softly as he was starting to fall asleep.

"What about?" asked Eiri still curious to find out.

"Life." said Shuichi before he yawned.

"Oh." said Eiri surprised that it was that.

"Yuki?" asked Shuichi.

"Yah?" asked Eiri.

"Do you want kids?" asked Shuichi and Eiri went big eyed.

**The End!**


	35. Chapter 35

Hey, Fans,

By Semester I will start setting the second one online. Starring Ryuichi and Fujisaki. Hope you will love it.


End file.
